The vessel children
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: The unthinkable has happened! Flash, the powerful leader of the angels, has been possessed by Septimus! And now, against his will, he is going to revile once and for all who the vessels are, and what their purpose is. And Casper and the others are going to have to find a way to get passed this horrible truth, and help the vessels come to terms with this fact.
1. Unthinkable

**It's finally time for me to do this story. It's going to get a bit complicated, so if you don't understand, let me know. And, if I play my cards right, it might be a long one as well. That being the case, there is a SLIGHT chance I won't be able to post every day. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Also, some logic may be weird, as I have little experience writing for this particular angel's ways. So please bear with me. ^_^"**

* * *

Flash sighed, slowly standing up and stretching out his wings and tail out, wincing as they popped painfully. He had just finished a mental meditation, something of which he did quite often to keep a lid on his powers. They were powerful, hard to control. Meditation was one of the few ways he could keep them under control.

Today had been unbearably slow, and the heavenly entity felt very bored. Of course, he felt bored quite often, as being the guardian of the universe only got exciting when something bad happened. Flash would never want something bad to happen though. As much as he wanted to something happen, he would still never wish something bad on the mortals.

Taking a few steps, he decided he could figure out what the other angels were up to. Despite the fact they were angels, they fought unbearably often. Always thinking one was better than the other. It had been happening considerably less since Jack got here, as the shadow demon always found a way to put an end to it, but it still worried him. Especially when they messed with Merek.

Even though Merek was one of the most powerful angels here, many other angels liked to tease him over stupid things, like the ridiculous size of his wings. Or the fact he always wore his trench coat even when it was hot out. Or even his animal ears and tail. The reason they chose to tease that last part was because only the fallen angels had those features, so that Flash and the fallen both KNEW they had fallen.

Flash personally didn't understand why the other angels teased Merek for the animal features. The powerful angel had them too. In fact, his tail was unimaginably long with green orbs on it. If anything, they should be teasing him. And yet, they teased Merek. Which is why Merek eventually grew too self-conscious about his blessing and hid his ears behind his hair, and his tail behind his coat.

The only sad part about his consciousness right now, was that due to his recovering injuries, he couldn't hide his ears anymore. Not unless he did not wish to hear, that is. So the others had one more thing to mock him about.

Luckily Merek had Jack around to defend him though. Even though Jack was here to get his anger under control, he'd always lose it when he saw someone messing with Merek. Though, it made sense. The two had known each other since they were kids. And Flash soon found he had little reason to get involved in this matter anymore. Soon enough, he knew Merek would get the courage to defend himself.

Taking in his surroundings, the arch angel found that many angels were either sparring, relaxing, or even working on their flight. In Merek's case, he was walking with Jack. Jack had actually made GREAT progress in controling his anger, but he was not quite ready to be let back down on earth. He still had a couple of kinks to work out. Flash was not sure what was left for Jack to get over, but he knew better than to let him go before he was ready.

Spreading his golden wings out as far as he could, Flash sorted off the clouds, heading up high in the air. Once a sufficient distance from the puffy white ground, he took a sharp dive, pushing his way through the clouds and into the junction between heaven and earth.

The world around him swirled in purple and dark blue, soon fading into a clear, starry night sky. Only the angels with stronger wings could force their way through that junction, and Flash had created it so no mortal could fly a plane or a rocket through it. The secrets of the overworld couldn't be exposed.

Slowly, gently, landing on the ground in an alleyway, Flash willed his angelic features to vase into the night, making him appear to be mortal himself. His wings, ears, and tail were gone, and his gold and blue eyes were now normal, blue irises. Every once in a while, Flash liked coming down to earth, and seeing first hand what it's like to be a human. All he knew was being an angel, and he sometimes found himself longing to have a living experience like the mortals had.

Taking a turn out of the alley way, the currently mortal angel began to walk through DeedsTown, enjoying the sights before him. Everyone seemed happy and alive, despite how late it was. Couples were happily holding hands down the street, parents were carrying sleeping children back home, and some were by themselves, enjoying the beautiful night. And it just brought a smile to the man's face. He enjoyed seeing his creations content with their lives. It was something he had always planned to achieve. There were the few unfortunate souls who were NOT happy with their lives, however, he could not strip those children of their sense of choice. He always hoped they wouldn't end it, but if they did, then so be it. It was their choice, and Flash could not interfere with this.

Shaking his head slightly to get these thoughts put of his head, Flash took another turn and continued his walk. The angel loved the wind blowing in his face, throwing his bangs back. He loved the feeling of the hard ground on his feet, not moving beneath him. He loved the dark night, the buildings built so perfectly. The light being given off from the street lamp. Everything. He loved everything. He loved everything about earth.

However, for this angel, feelings like this didn't last long with threats around every corner. He froze briefly, feeling a shudder coming on as a dark, harsh aura seemed to approaching him. A very harsh, DARK aura. A demons aura. _' Great... ' _He thought sadly._ 'I was enjoying this calming night... '_

" Greetings your grace. "

The way this demon said his voice, with so much sarcasm and malic, it made him sick. Not noticeably, but still. Turning on his heels so he could see who was addressing him, he felt his heart sink upon realizing it was none other than Septimus himself. The demons wings, ears and tail were not visible, and his eyes were simple red irises. Even his claws were gone._ ' So he wants to speak with me. ' _Flash mentally confirmed. _' If he didn't, he would have no problem reviling his demonic self to the world. '_

" What would you like Septimus? "

The demon smirked, slowly approaching the angelic man.

" I just had a few questions for you. Follow me. "

" I'm sorry, but why should I follow you? You are kind of my enemy at the moment. Always trying to destroy everything I've worked so hard to protect. "

Septimus groaned in obvious irritation, clearly not enjoying his time with the angel.

" Yeah, I know. But I'm not here to fight. I think it's pretty obvious to everyone now that you could EASILY kick my a**. "

Flash grimaced upon hearing that word, his ears would have flopped had they been evident.

" Ugh... "

He groaned, disgust clearly written on his face.

" Fine. But you may not swear in my presence. "

Septimus smirked, holding his hand out.

" Deal. "

Slowly, hesitantly, Flash accepted the others hand, giving it a firm shake, before allowing him to lead him to wherever he wanted to talk to him.

* * *

Eventually, the two were in the park, where no humans were around. To be honest, Flash was regretting his decision about coming here. He knew the demon was evil, and there was a chance this could be a trap. But as the demon had so RUDELY confirmed earlier, he could easily put a stop to the demon if he tried anything. So he would have to give this a chance. After all, the demon had not tried anything yet. If he really was here to fight, then he would have pounced already.

Slowly, the demon approached a bench, gesturing the angel to sit. From this, Flash figured he meant this might take a while. Slowly he sat, back straight and hands folded in his lap. For some reason, this seemed to irritate the demon.

" Ugh! Even the way you SIT is perfect! "

The demon gagged, as if nauseated by the sight. Flash, however merely blinked, not affected by his behavior at all. It was very typical for a demon to be irritated by the way he acted.

" Please Septimus, I do not have all night. "

" R-right. Anyway, I realized that that little punk-ish vampire Thatch was a vessel. "

Flash sighed, now knowing where this was going. He was going to ask who the other two were.

" Yes he is. "

He confirmed, as the demon had already known for a fact Thatch was a vessel. In fact, Thatch was the only vessel that Septimus for sure wanted out of the picture.

" Which is also why I had Merek bring him back after you had killed him. Just in case one of the other two happens to get out of control. "

" You do know that the seal has been weakened considerably on that one, right? "

Flash felt his eyes widen slightly. In fact, no, he hadn't known. He was incapable of knowing this. But if the seal placed on Thatch was weak, then this was bound to end badly. _' I may have to ask Blake to fix this... ' _He mentally pondered._ ' I can't allow that thing to harm Thatch in ANY way... I can't let him lose if I don't require his services. '_

" And how, prey tell, do YOU know this Septimus? "

" Oh, he only kicked my aaa... *ahem* butt a while ago. "

Flash smirked a tiny bit, noticing how Septimus had to censor himself right there.

" I see. "

" Anyway, this is not what I wanted to talk about. "

Septimus continued. _' And here it comes... ' _Flash mentally began to count down.

" I wanted to know who the other two were. And, perhaps, how to wake them up. "

" And, I should tell you this why? "

Flash was never one to make such a harsh, slightly rude comeback like this, but honestly, why would Septimus even think he would answer this question?

" Eh. I'll figure it out, I just thought you might like to give me the information the easy way. "

Septimus hissed, slowly allowing his demonic features to appear. Taking this sign as the demon might start to get violent, Flash allowed his own otherworldly features to appear, preparing for anything.

" Last question Flash. Did you know that I could possess an angel? "

Immediately Flash pounced up, wings spread wide and tail spiking into a large thunderbolt.

" WHAT?! "

Septimus' body quickly faded into nothing but a black smoke, lunging towards the angel. Soon he entered Flash's body, causing the normally very calm angel to flail.

" GET OUT! "

Flash shouted, arms flapping up and down against his will.

" No way! "

Septimus shouted back in his mind, forcing the angels tail to shoot up tall.

" I'm gonna get the truth out of you! Even if I have to take over your entire body just to get to your mind! "

Flash growled, wings flapping violently, lifting him into the air. Once high enough, he flew back down, SLAMMING his body against the ground. He could take this pain, no problem. He just hoped Septimus could not. Springing up, he repeated the action a few times.

" Oh just give it up Flash. "

Septimus spoke, actually using the angels voice to speak. He almost had him.

" I'm gonna win. "

" No... you... won't... "

Using up the last bit of his strength, the angel let all his angelic energy to flow towards the outside of his body, the place Septimus would currently be weakest. A bright, angelic golden light blasted from his body, reaching up towards the heavens above. If one were to look at it from far away, it would look like a beam of light falling, or an angel falling down to earth.

Once it faded, Flash was left laying flat on his stomach, weak, and unimaginably tired from the unnatural use of energy. This blast he had caused was a little something he called Heavens light. Something that could drive any demon in the proximity away for good, screaming in pain had they been caught in the cross fire. Especially true if one happened to be trying to possess him.

Slowly he stood up, his wings reaching towards the sky. His black animal ears twitched, as if they weren't working right for a moment. Stretching out his back, he sighed. And then... he gave a hearty, EVIL laugh.

" I told you so Flash. "

Septimus laughed, letting his new found tail spike into a thunder bolt position.

" I am actually MUCH stronger than I look you know. Now let's see... how do I get to your memories...? Huh! So you have children? Hahah! And one of them fell from heaven in a freak accident! "

Flash could feel his heart aching upon mention of his eldest child. He rarely spoke about him anymore, as any time he did, he would feel pained, and no one else knew how to help him. He had been searching for his child for YEARS now, but had no luck in the matter.

" So... who were those other two vessels Flashy? Do I really need to look, or are you just gonna tell me? "

Flash remained silent, not just because he did not wish to speak of it, but because he also could not do so. Septimus had been messing with him. He KNEW that Flash could not speak. Not while he was possessed.

" Hmm... really? "

Septimus said, truly sounding perplexed.

" Those two? Well, alright then. Guess I'm going to scare school then. "

Flash mentally sighed, disgusted by the fact he had allowed Septimus in. Disgusted at the fact he did not try to flee from Septimus once he'd bumped into him. And now... now the secret might be blown for good.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! But before I go, I have a message here from DemonWulf1007:**

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Demon Wulf here! I'll bet your wondering why I'm speaking through this story, well I have been helping SLA with pressing matters. Anyhoo, there will also be a new character that will be based off of me. Yes people this may sound a bit... Pompous. But it really is for the good of the story ! So enjoy! :D**


	2. Kidnapped

**So I am, again, trying very hard to make this story perfect, so if you find any typos at ALL, please let me know. ;) Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Richard sighed softly, lowering his drink and smiling at his group of friends. Jimmy, Zeke and Thatch. Today was a warm, sunny Monday afternoon. Classes had ended for the day, and the children found themselves wanting to hang out. Well... more like Richard wanted to hang out with everyone, Zeke honestly had nothing better to do, and Thatch only came because Richard was here. Thatch felt a bit... uncomfortable around any human other than Richard. Not to mention Thatch had probably bullied Jimmy at some point in his life, so that didn't help his situation.

Right now, they were in the park, walking around and thinking about taking a dip in the lake. Well... Richard, Jimmy and Thatch were thinking about it, while Zeke merely encouraged them to go without him. The Novian couldn't touch water. It burned his skin horribly. A while ago, Richard told him it reminded him a LOT of this cartoon alien from Invader Zim. And after watching it, Zeke couldnt help but agree. The only difference between them (besides the hair and skin) was the fact that Zeke wasn't a total moron.

To be honest, Richard enjoyed hanging out with these three. Thatch, as the vampire had been his best friend since they were kids, Zeke because he was awesome and an amazing living being, and Jimmy because he seemed really cool. After all, the human had allowed him to stay with him and his family after all the incidents that had taken place, and Richard was indebted to him for it.

Turning a bit, the psychic soon found Jimmy and Zeke talking heartily, and he found himself pleased by this. He was really hoping both Zeke AND Thatch could be friends with Jimmy. Again, Jimmy was cool. And it seemed the blond had no problem with the fact no one was normal by human standards. It was very admirable for a mortal to be this accepting to people like them. And by them, yes, Richard was including himself. He was a psychic, so he was in no way normal either.

From the corner of his orange irises, the human could see Thatch taking a tumble, to which, instinctively, he caught him with his mental abilities. Jimmy and Zeke almost seemed surprised for a moment before they remembered the fleshie could do that. Thatch looked around in a dazed shock, before smiling at Richard, taking a stance of his own.

" Thanks Richard. "

The creature thanked softly, hands folded and bowing slightly. Richard simply shrugged, wrists flicking to show he thought nothing of it.

" Don't mention it man. "

" You know, I've noticed your powers are getting a bit stronger. "

Zeke pointed out, gently poking the humans temple. Richard squirmed in embarrassment and a slight awkwardness, as he hated when people poked against his head in ANY way, and backed away from the Novian.

" Y-yeah. "

The mortal responded, absent-mindedly rubbing the afflicted area.

" I've noticed too. Sometimes in the morning I awake to find I'm floating a few inches from my bed. "

" Yeah. "

Jimmy giggled, easily remembering these occurrences.

" It's a good thing you wake up before my DAD comes in for the morning wake up call. "

The children soon found themselves laughing at this little joke, no one noticing the slight the look of worry spreading across the psychics face. He hadn't told anyone yet, but his powers, along with being stronger, were also getting harder to control. Hence the sleep floating. He was slowly losing the little control he had over his abilities. And if he weren't careful, things would get ugly. And he just couldn't bear to think someone close to him could potentially get hurt because of him.

Snapping free of his thoughts, the mortal forced himself to look forward and soon found a peculiar, slightly concerning sight. In front of them, was a staggering gray haired angel. With huge golden wings and a long yellow tail. Richard felt like he'd seen him before, but he couldn't, for the LIFE of him, remember what his name was.

The group stopped walking, watching the angel carefully, making sure he wasn't up to anything. And, from the corner of his sight, Richard found Thatch and Zeke shaking heavily in his presence. Which Richard understood, as, due to a part of his psychic abilities, he could sense another persons auras. And THIS one, despite the fact it was clearly the body of an angels, had an aura darker than night.

" Greetings my children. "

The angel greeted, seemingly forcing a sweet smile. _' I don't like this... ' _Richard mentally growled, spreading his arms out and gently pushing his friends back.

" It's nice to speak to you properly. Are you well? "

" What do you want? "

Richard hissed, backing the others up further still.

" I just wanted to... converse with you. "

" Bull. WHAT do you WANT? "

The angels eyes narrowed, clearly aggravated before crossing his arms and sighing.

" You're not very trusting, are you?"

He muttered, his voice suddenly changing from calm and collected to cold and cruel.

" Fine. I wanted to do this the easy way, but I guess we can just cut to the chase. "

Suddenly the angel thing pounced, tackling Richard to the ground. The human shrieked, squirming with all his might to get away from this things grasp.

Seeing the obviously severe situation, Zeke rushed forward, and grasped the angels wrists, struggling to keep the angel off his friend. Thanks to his freaky strength, he was able to bend the angels grip a bit, but unfortunately the angel was strong as well, so Zeke couldn't quite shove him off.

Soon the angel man seemed to grow bored by this battle of strength and simply wrapped his freakishly long tail around the alien's, the psychic's and the vampire's torsos, lifting them high into the air. And Jimmy could only watch in horror as the three squirmed for their lives.

Soon both Zeke AND Thatch seemed to grow tired of simple struggling and soon sank their fangs into the yellow tail. The angel yelped, tail tightening it's grip painfully before he scowled. Using his new found powers, he sent a harsh volt of electricity throughout the long limp, shocking the three violently.

Thatch simply shrugged it off as nothing. It hurt, but since he was a creature, it caused no harmful damage. Zeke cringed slightly; since he was practically a machine, it greatly dazed him and messed with his software for a second. But he soon recovered, having grown quite used to this form of shock treatment from the war. However, the only one who was NOT ok, was Richard.

Since the human was, well, human... electricity was EXTREMELY harmful for him. Burn marks were evident on various parts of his body, smoke could be seen flowing from his body, and if that weren't bad enough, the mortal was out cold.

The other children were stricken with panic, calling out to the mortal, trying to get him to open his eyes in the slightest. Nothing worked.

" Don't waste your breath. "

The angel hissed, shaking his captives harshly.

" I'm an angel. My electricity didn't kill him. I may need him alive. "

Soon the beast turned, spreading his huge wings wide and immediately taking flight, leaving Jimmy there alone. Terrified and confused.

_' What do I do?! ' _He mentally panicked, feeling his legs shaking violently. In reality, there wasn't much he could do. But he knew of people who COULD do something. He just hoped he could get there. Turning on his heels, he immediately began sprinting down the streets.

* * *

Fatch walked around the lobby of Scare school nervously, waiting for the front doors to open wide and bringing Thatch back into the safety and comfort of school. He always worried about Thatch being out for too late, as the younger vampire had already proven that he could get insecure when he was alone. And he couldn't help but worry about his little brother. It was his job after all.

Now biting his claws, he almost felt like praying for Thatch's safety. Things were never quiet and calm around here for long, and Thatch seriously seemed like a target for the bad luck. Especially around Septimus. He didn't know what that demon had against the vampire, but he didn't care. All he cared about was protecting Thatch, and murdering that demon if he even DARED hurt the younger creature.

His nose twitched slightly, his face scrunching up at the scent. He was hoping his nose was deceiving him, but he could've sworn he smelled human blood. _' Oh Flash, PLEASE tell me Richard didn't come here. ' _He mentally cursed. He hated humans. And although he hated Richard considerably less than most humans, he still didn't want the mortal to be around him. Turning, he watched as the doors of Scare school were blown wide open, reviling not Richard, but Casper's human friend Jimmy.

The human child was panting violently, looking terrified to the bone. And, although Fatch would deny it if anyone asked, he WAS slightly concerned by the sight.

" Why are you here? "

Fatch asked calmly, as it was down right dangerous for Jimmy to be here. He could get stoned!

" Th-there's trouble! "

The blond huffed, one hand on his chest as if to help steady his breathing.

" This strange angel... THING! Just up and kidnapped Richard, Thatch and Zeke! "

Almost instantly Jimmy had gained the prince's attention.

* * *

**Cliff hanger. Xb I would've posted sooner, but I had to take my brothers to cub scouts. X/**

**Anyway, Au revoir et Bonsoir! ;D**


	3. Captivated

**This chapter shall be centered around the kidnapped children. I hope it doesn't get too heavily dialogued. ^_^" Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

Thatch could feel himself shaking a bit, gently stroking the unconscious humans hair and attempting to block out Zeke's yelling. In truth, the aliens efforts were in vain, as no one could hear him. But he still kept at it, and Thatch just figured this was how the alien reacted in times of peril.

The three had been thrown into a jail cell right away, and they had absolutely NO idea where they were. All they knew was that it was definitely NOT Nerezza. It was almost the exact opposite even. The world was bright, the sky being clear and blue, and the ground and bars that restrained them were a solid gold shade. Zeke had already tried breaking through them with his super strength, but it was no use. They were even strong enough to repress the aliens power.

But Thatch found that he barely cared about his confinement. No, what he really cared about was his human friends physical condition. From what he learned through Burns' class, humans couldn't take electrical shocks like a creature could. It could severely injure them, or even kill them. Now, Thatch could tell Richard wasn't dead. He'd seen the mortal breathing normally already. But after a shock like that... the human HAD to be in some pain.

How much of it was internal though? The electricity had a minimal effect on the outside, it simple caused a few minor burns. But if it was this dangerous, then who KNEW how bad it was for his insides...?

Thatch carefully placed a hand on the human's back, soothingly moving it up and down, knowing that this action was very calming to the boy. The feeling of the child's back rising and falling with each breath was calming to the creature as well. It let him know the other was alive and well.

The vampire felt his eyes narrow a bit as he felt something wet leaking through the leg of his jeans. Looking down at the human, who's head was actually rested in his lap, he soon found a truly concerning sight. Fresh blood seemed to be gushing out of the human's currently closed mouth. This soon brought a feeling of dread into the vampire's heart. Carefully, Thatch pressed a few digits along Richard's lower lip and gently forced it lower, truly shocked at the massive amount of blood that now flowed.

_' This is bad... ' _He thought in a panic._ ' He's losing way to much blood... '_ What could he do? What could he do to help the human? If this kept up, the there was a VERY strong chance Richard could die. Thatch gulped, trying to keep his fear hidden as he forced his voice to call out for Zeke.

Luckily, despite his weak and shaky tone, it caught the alien's attention, and the red head was soon by his side. The Novian gently moved Richard into an upright position, gently swiping his thumb across the trail of blood. Thatch was slightly worried about this, as blood was water based, but was soon relived when he heard no sizzling sounds. Guess blood didn't hurt him.

" Hmm. "

Zeke hummed, rubbing his thumb against his only other fingers coated with blood. The glossy pupils of his eyes narrowed greatly, to the point they were only dots.

" Looks like it only came from his stomach. "

" Dude, how can you tell? "

Thatch found himself asking, truly perplexed by the alien's theory. Zeke's eyes soon returned to normal, looking their natural, kinda cute looking selves.

" Well, it just looks like it's got some... eh... stomach fluids in it. You see, when my eyes narrow like that, it's kinda like a microscope, or a magnifying glass. I can see tiny partials, or see something really far away. "

The vampire soon found himself awestruck by this, not knowing that the alien could do that.

" That... is awesome. "

Zeke's face turned bright blue, indicating his blushing. Carefully the alien lifted Richard into his lap, gently brushing the messier half of his hair out of his face.

" A-anyway... he'll be alright. He just needs a bit of rest. It doesn't seem like the electricity damaged anything important. "

" Well that's good. "

Thatch responded, looking at Richard, who appeared to be relaxing greatly now in his sleep. And it just brought a smile to his face. He wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the human. At least... nothing worse than what was currently wrong with him.

Just then the golden cage door squeaked open, quickly getting their attention. Standing there was the angel that kidnapped him, arms crossed and a large grin on his face. Thatch could feel a cold sweat work it's way down his face, feeling like he knew the angel was going to do. But he was pretty far from the truth. He had NO idea what lied in store.

" The "doctors" ready to see you now, THATCH. "

Thatch shuddered violently, slowly cowering behind Zeke. This did not amuse the angelic man. Stomping violently, causing little pieces of cloud to go flying, stalking closer to the creature. Zeke growled at the sight of the man, carefully laying Richard down and raising to his feet.

" Get back you creep. "

He hissed. However, this only seemed to make him mad, and with a simple strike of his hand, he sent the Novian skidding across the cloud. Thatch gasped, wanting nothing more than to go over and make sure he was ok. However, he was too scared to move.

" Ahhhh... Now. "

The angel hissed, pulling on the vampires ear.

" Unless you want the same treatment, you'll follow me. Or, if that doesn't worry you, I'll do the same thing to your little fleshie friend there. "

Thatch gulped, frowning deeply, that last threat truly getting to him. Slowly, he willed his feet to move, following the angel out of the cage._ ' What is he gonna do with me...? '_ He thought in fear, his legs shaking with every step he took. He watched the angel carefully, seeing him reclose the gate.

The others tail wrapped around Thatch's waist, ushering him to walk quicker. Looking forward, curious as to where he was being led, he found a strange looking gazebo, painted black with a white fence and a blood red roof, a few skulls very evident._ ' Not something an angel would use at the least... ' _He mentally confirmed, eyes narrowing in confusion._ ' What kind of angel IS this guy...? '_

" Get up there. "

The man hissed, scaring Thatch into running up there at full speed. Standing in the circle, the vampire turned and watched as the strange being flew around him outside the gazebo. _' Why won't he come inside...? ' _He thought in confusion, looking around for any clues. And soon he found it. Strange markings laced the floor. He didn't remember what they were called, but he did remember that once inside it, anything inhuman couldn't get out. AKA... a vampire or an angel._ ' Crap. ' _

" Well kiddo, you ready? "

The angel thing hissed, getting Thatch to sigh.

" As ready as I'll ever be... "

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger... please forgive me! XD**

**BTW, I'd just like to thank my readers and reviewers while I'm here. You guys are the reason I post as often as I do. It makes me happy knowing people enjoy reading what I write. Just... from the bottom of my heart... thank you all. :')**


	4. Clued in and worried

**I feel hyper today! Soda plus coffee plus lake of sleep equals- stand back! Here comes a chapter! XD**

* * *

" ... What...? "

Fatch mumbled, staring at the fleshie with a look of pure fear. Jimmy was still breathing ridiculously heavily, and he appeared to be having trouble speaking. But he still tried anyway, huffing and puffing all the way.

" An angel took them! "

The blond breathed, one hand still clutching his chest.

" He wrapped this freakishly long tail around them and whisked them off somewhere! "

" ... What did this angel look like...? "

Fatch asked softly. Now, his train of thought was that one of the few angels he knew who had a freakishly long tail was Flash, and Jose. But Flash was pure beyond belief, and Jose was dead. The only other person with a freakishly long tail was Gold, but as the colorful one said, he wasn't an angel. Unless, of course, he lied about being a creature. Also a strong possibility.

" Well, he had messy gray hair with yellow streaks, huge golden wings, his tail was yellow with emerald spheres. "

Fatch felt his head pull back upon hearing this, realizing IMMEDIATELY realizing who Jimmy was talking about. There was only one angel who filled in that description. The last person he expected. Flash himself.

How on earth could it POSSIBLY be Flash?! Why would the most holy of angels want to kidnap Thatch, Richard and Zeke?! What possible motive did he have?!_ ' Calm down Fatch... '_ He told himself, sighing softly with a hand pressed against his chest. _' Panicking won't help. '_

Flash had to have a reason behind this. The angel was far too pure and innocent to hurt children without a logical reason behind it. And even then Fatch doubted the angel would hurt children at all. So why would he just up and take them like that? Maybe he should get the others... after all, he just couldn't seem to figure this out.

Looking at Jimmy, attempting not to give the human any dirty looks, he tilted his head towards the stairs, gesturing him to follow. The two walked silently throughout the halls, both really hoping they didn't get caught. If the headmasters saw Jimmy, they'd freeze him in gargalite. Fatch was sure he could scare them out of it, but Casper would hate him for life if he couldn't.

Soon they reached the dorm, finding all the boys and girls in there, seemingly having a mini party or something. Just without all the party equipment. Upon seeing Jimmy, however, the room went silent, especially since the human was with a human hating vampire. Casper was the first one to walk closer, seemingly making sure Jimmy was ok.

" Jimmy, what are you doing here? "

He asked worriedly.

" Don't you remember what happened last time you were here? "

" O-of course I do. "

Jimmy hurried, trying to keep his ghost friend calm.

" But it's an emergency. Other wise, I would've never come here. "

" Well, what's wrong? "

" This strange angel kidnapped Thatch, Zeke and Richard! "

Immediately the room was filled with worry. Casper's hands were clamped over his mouth in shock, Mantha's eyes were wide in pure shock, and Ra looked dazed. Thatch's gang seemed downright worried, and everyone else looked concerned.

Casper turned to Fatch, instantly noting the look he had on his face. He knew that look anywhere. The prince knew something they had yet to learn, and he was trying to figure out why it had happened, or WAS happening.

" Fatch, what's wrong? "

Fatch looked up, almost startled, before lowering his his gaze.

" Jimmy described what the angel looked like, and... "

He began, raising a hand to his lips in thought.

" It... sounded exactly like Flash... "

" Flash?! "

Lexi yelped, rushing up and looking at the vampire in horror.

" That can't be-! "

" I don't wanna believe it either, but... "

Fatch muttered, placing a hand on his foster sister's shoulder.

" It sounds like it was him. Jimmy's description was pretty spot on. "

The room fell silent once again, no one wanting to believe what they were hearing. They knew very little about Flash, but they knew enough to know he wasn't a villain. What would make such a pure angel do something like this...? They had to know... but they had no idea's themselves.

_' Maybe we could ask someone... '_ Fatch thought softly, looking off to the side._ ' Maybe the person who knows Flash the best... '_ Smirking a tiny bit, he folded his hands together and gently closed his eyes. He had to summon him. The one person he knew he could count on in a moment like this. He just prayed he wasn't too injured to help. They needed him more than ever right now.

" Ugh... "

A light groan sounded, causing Fatch to open his eyes and look forward. To his liking, he found Merek standing there. To his disliking, the angel looked like the travel method he used to get here took a lot of energy out of him. The angel was holding his forehead, looking as if he were dizzy.

" Y-yes Fatch? "

" I'm sorry to call you like this, really I am. "

The vampire began to explain.

" But it's kind of an emergency. Do you by chance know what Flash is doing? "

Merek seemed absolutely perplexed by this, no doubt wondering why Fatch would be asking about this, but seemingly tried his best to shrug it off.

" No... I don't. "

He tried to explain.

" My time powers don't work around Flash, or his chil- eh... special ranked companions. I can't see his timeline. Why do you ask? "

" It's just... Jimmy said he saw him kidnapping children. "

" NOT POSSIBLE! "

Merek bellowed, wings flapping furiously in obvious anger.

" Flash would never! He's as pure and kind as it gets! He couldn't be who Jimmy saw! "

" His description was very accurate though. "

Fatch explained, trying to keep himself from raising his voice.

" Even said he kidnapped it was Thatch, Zeke and Richard he kidnapped. "

Suddenly Merek's red pupils disappeared, blue hazed eyes wide in what appeared to be absolute horror. His wings flopped, mouth hung low as well.

" ... That can't be... "

He muttered, truly sounding terrified.

" He would never mess with... something's wrong... "

His pupils slowly returned, his face transfixing into a harsh glare.

" We need to get to the bottom of this. Fatch, Casper, Mantha, and Ra, you're coming with me. "

" B-b-but it sounds d-d-dangerous... "

Ra whimpered, backing up a bit, not even noticing Fatch until he bumped into him. Gasping in fear that Fatch would strangle him, he was surprised when Fatch merely out a hand on his shoulder.

" That's why you've got me and Merek, Ra. You'll be fine. We won't let you get hurt. "

The mummy smiled softly, slowly approaching the angel with the others. Merek glared in determination before wrapping his still slightly beaten up wings around them. Soon a warm, golden light engulfed them, blinding them harshly.

* * *

**I feel like I could've done a bit better this chapter. Hope you liked it though! ;)**


	5. Awoken

**Ok, I am much more calm today. I am at a climatic chapter (one of many) and as you may have noticed, I struggle with action chapters. So give me your honest opinions, and I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

It took a couple minutes for the children's eyesight to return, but once it did they soon found they were in a bizarre world. At least to a creature, that is. They were in a bright, sunny world where they. Stood on soft white clouds. And yet their feet did not stumble beneath them, the clouds almost feeling like solid ground. It was strange, but this whole world made them feel... happy. Safe. Secure. Like all their problems were simply fading away. Was this what heaven was like...?

However, they had little to no time to stand there and marvel of this world. They had a job to do. And as soon as Merek caught his breath, they took off running in search of the three children.

" Fatch, come with me. "

Merek commanded, getting a nod out of the creature. His head snapped over to the younger children, glaring slightly.

" Casper, there's a jail cell towards your right. I am assuming at least two of the children are there. Go and set them free. "

" Yes sir. "

* * *

Thatch whimpered, bending down and into one of the eight corners of the gazebo. The angel was glaring at his, his golden eyes colder than night. Or burning brighter than a thousand suns. Either way, they were menacing, and creepy as all get out. The angel had been asking him some weird questions, like if he ever felt like he wasn't always alone, or if his heart ever started aching just at random moments. He even asked if he had ever heard voices in his head. Like... voices that were not his own.

Now, this was still much better than what the angel could be doing. He could be carving angelic runes into his liver, or pulling out his frontal fangs and jamming them into his eyes. _' When did I get so morbid...? '_ He mentally pondered, feeling himself shaking as the angel seemed to be forming an idea.

Soon the angel began to speak in another language, which Thatch assumed was a native angelic tongue. The frightening thing? Thatch felt like he actually knew what he was saying. It sounded something along the lines of...

_Heavenly being,_

_Sleeping in this child,_

_Awake from your slumber,_

_And let your strength run wild. _

A strong, painful ache suddenly attacked his heart, growing worse every time the angel repeated the phrase. _' W-what's going on...? '_ He mentally panicked, clutching at his chest.

" You can stop chanting. "

_' Wh-what-?! ' _He hissed, a strange feeling over coming him. _' I-I didn't say that! Why did it come out of my mouth?! '_

" I'm already awake. "

" Good. "

The man hissed, smiling menacingly.

" And do you know who I am? "

" Yes Septimus. "

Thatch responded, however, he didn't want to. He wasn't in control of his mouth. To make things worse, it wasn't even in his voice either. It sounded pure, soft, angelic. And yet, at the same time, cold. Harsh. Unfeeling. Maybe even angry. Also as if it hadn't been used in a while. _' I... ' _He pondered, happy he could still think for himself. Slowly, forcibly, he stood up against his will. _' I remember this voice... '_

* * *

_Out in the hallway, Thatch looked back to make sure no one was behind him. Once sure it was safe, he sighed, his eyes blinking from purple to gold in no time flat, the pain slowly ebbing away._

_" Yeesh that was close. "_

_He muttered, his voice actually sounding a bit... different. Maybe a bit more pleasing to the ear...?_

_" I gotta be more careful... don't want to give this away quite yet... "_

_Blinking his eyes back to normal, the vampire began moving for the dorm again, the pain he felt earlier slowly returning to him._

* * *

_' When that happened... ' _He thought in slight fear._ ' I felt like I wasn't in control. I felt like I was possessed. Like now... ' _Was THAT what was going on? Was he being POSSESSED?!

" Of course I know who you are. "

He spoke, his voice sounding a bit better. A bit more natural.

" You are a Rorshack. A powerful one at that. "

The angel man, who was told to be Septimus, looked almost concerned by this accusation.

" A-a what? "

" My dear boy, don't you know what you are? "

Thatch heard himself say, but deep down, he was just as confused as Septimus appeared to be. He'd never heard that word before in his life. What was a Rorshack? Kinda sounded made up to him. Cool, but made up. Slowly, "Septimus" shook his head, seemingly trying to forget what he'd heard.

" I-I don't wanna know. My point is, as long as you remain in this gazebo, your powers are in my control. "

Thatch could feel his face transfix into a scowl, arms crossing in irritation. But once again, it wasn't him. The vampire had no control of his body, and it scared him beyond belief.

" Flash! "

The two jumped, having not expected the voice. Turning, they were BOTH surprised to see Fatch and Merek racing up to them, however, Fatch looked furious, while Merek looked worried. It was concerning to see such different reactions, yet it also warmed Thatch's heart to know they were coming to help him and the others. After all, he couldn't even leave this gazebo.

Merek took one look at Flash before looking absolutely terrified.

" I knew something was wrong. "

He mumbled towards Fatch, one hand near his mouth while his face looked even more worried than before.

" That's not Flash. That's Septimus! "

" What?! "

Fatch yelped, looking at the darker angel in shock and confusion.

" How is that even possible?! "

" I don't know! It SHOULDN'T be! "

Septimus groaned, his arms dropping to his sides and his golden pupils rolling upwards.

" Can we just brawl, or something? "

He moaned, obviously bored out of his mind.

" All this talk BORES me. "

Fatch grinned furiously, crimson eyes narrowing into a glare, signaling he agreed with this.

" Fine with me. "

Merek sighed as the two soon locked into a fist fight, turning on his heels and heading over to the gazebo. He figured he'd let Fatch take care of the fighting, especially since the angel was still recovering from the torture, especially his wings. They were still stiff and sore, and he simply couldn't handle a battle.

With a swift kick to the support beams, the angel sent the gazebo tumbling, zipping over and tackling Thatch, carrying him out of the crumbling structure. Soon he hit the ground, barely keeping his body up and off of the young vampire. The angel panted a bit, his wings twitching horribly due to the swift sudden movement, slowly looking down to make sure the child was alright. Thatch seemed a bit dazed, but he seemed alright neitherless.

Merek, using the last bit of strength left in his wings, lifted himself back to his feet before helping Thatch up as well. However, upon taking hold of his hand, he felt something peculiar about the vampires inner aura. It was FAR to heavenly. Pure. Angelic. ' That's not good. ' He thought in a panic.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Casper and the others racing up to them, and he was relived to find Zeke and Richard safe and sound. _' At least the more dangerous ones are contained. '_

Suddenly the angel heard a very pained hiss, and he immediately turned to see Fatch skidding across the clouds. The vampire was covered in burns and scratches, and whatever happened seemed to have worn him out.

Another strange sound could be heard, the sound of growling. And it filled the angels heart with worry._ ' Please don't tell me... ' _Looking at Thatch once again, he was a little less than surprised to find the young vampire's eyes a pure golden shade._ ' No...! '_

Thatch, shocking the children, quickly ran over and threw a punch at the demon possessed angel, sending him to the ground.

" What the-?! "

Septimus yelped, cowering before the creature. Thatch, however, merely smirked.

" You summoned me. "

He said softly, voice pleasing to the ear. Like angelic bells. Shocking the children further.

" And now you'll pay the price. "

The creatures and angel could only watch as the vampire, the one they all knew to be weak, was now beating up an extremely powerful demon.

" H-how is he...? "

Mantha asked softly, looking almost terrified. Turning, she hoped Merek would answer, however she did not get an answer. Redirecting her attention to Thatch, she was amazed to find him holding up the demon-angel, muttering something in an angelic tone. Flash's body lurched a few times before a strange dark smoke was forced out and away from the clouds.

The zombie girl carefully approached the vampire, being cautious as all heck, when Merek zipped ahead of her. He was staring down the vampire, who didn't look intimidated in the slightest.

" It's been a while Merek. "

Thatch said, still in a different voice.

" Too long even. I see you've been working hard, on account of those injuries. You have a very strong will my child. "

" So. "

Merek hissed, and the two slowly began to circle around each other.

" Just how long have you been awake, Jose? "

* * *

**Boom! Did anyone see this coming at all? Comment if you did or not. Sorry this chapter wasn't very descriptive either. I got very distracted today. ^_^" Goodnight!**

**P.S. I put a brief description of a Rorshack on my DA if you want to know anymore about it. ;)**


	6. Truth and panic

**I feel like this chapters going to end up sadder than the others. I hope you all don't mind… ;)**

* * *

No one could comprehend what Merek had just said. Jose…? What did Merek mean by that? Why was he talking to Thatch as if he wasn't Thatch? As if he were an ancient, deceased angel? Thatch, or Jose, however, merely smirked and crossed his arms, looking not threatened at all.

" Oh, I've been awake for a while now. "

He explained.

" Been awake since I helped Fatch put a stop to Jack. "

_' __What?! '_ Fatch mentally yelped. _' But that was MONTHS ago! '_

" You forget I am smarter than my brothers. I found a way to wake up within BOTH vampires. And I would've LOVED to kill that sad excuse for a shadow demon, but I knew what good friends you two were. It simply wouldn't have been fair to you. "

" Jose, you must go back asleep. "

Merek tried to reason. And he was right. Jose was powerful, and if he were allowed to walk the earth right now, he would go right back to trying to "right the wrongs in this world" and cause massive destruction. This could not happen, obviously.

" I do not wish to sleep my child. "

Thatch/Jose said softly, seemingly not afraid of the angel staring him down.

" I personally don't want to quarrel with you. You are my creation, and you have been helping this world for years. However, should you chose to stand against me; I shall not hesitate to strike you down. "

Turning to the others, he sneered, stalking a bit closer to them. More specifically: Zeke and Richard.

" I will get rid of THESE two though. "

He hissed.

" After all… this world would be MUCH safer without my brothers in this world. "

Merek made a face of concern, immediately looking at the children to make sure they were alright. Both looked sad, and scared, and shocked. Neither one seemed like they could believe what they'd just heard. Slowly they backed up, neither one DARING to allow Thatch to get too close.

Richard gave out a soft yelp, having taken a wrong step and slipping to the ground. The psychic scooted back, not wanting the clearly possessed vampire to get any closer. Soon, however, Thatch stood over him, grinning and his fangs glistening evilly. Never in his LIFE had Richard been so terrified of his best friend.

" Th-Thatch, please don't do this… "

He pleaded, feeling a cold sweat breaking out. He was so scared… his mind was buzzing horribly… even his hearing was altered by this unbearable fear. Upon seeing Thatch actually grinning WIDER, he knew it was no use. Unbeknownst to him, he gave off a shriek of pure panic.

And another thing he didn't notice was the look of pure terror spreading across the vampire's gray face.

_' What am I doing…?! ' _He mentally yelped, feeling the angel's grip on him slipping slightly. _' I-I can't do this... I can't hurt Richard... I-I don't think I've ever even seen him this scared... '_ And it was true. The poor human below him was shaking like a leaf in a tornado. His face even looked paler. And that was SAYING something. _' I... I need to get out of here...! ' _

Sucking as much power as he could possibly muster, the boy took off running away from the group. All he wanted was to get as far away from them as possible. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting them.

The group of children immediately took off after the creature, and Merek was about to follow suit when he felt a cold hand grab his ankle. Looking down, he found Flash there, sweating, and breathing heavily. It was obvious the man was exhausted from being dragged around as far as he was. Merek bent down beside the older, looking him in the eyes.

" Merek, y-you must call Blake. "

Flash said weakly, getting Merek to instantly tensed up.

" H-he is the only one who can... strengthen the seal on Thatch again... "

Merek could feel his left eye twitching slightly upon even THINKING about Blake. Blake Freeman wasn't a bad person, no, probably the exact opposite. But Flash trusted him immensely, and Merek always fretted when Flash trusted someone too much. Flash was a bit to ignorant at times. To merciful. And Merek had to be sure nothing bad happened to him.

" But sir, I- "

" Merek. "

Flash hissed softly, grabbing the angels chin, pulling him down softly.

" That's an order. "

Merek sighed heavily, pulling away from the others grasp.

" Yes sir... "

Turning sadly, he began to rushing off to where he saw the children heading. He had a feeling he knew where they went. As to how Thatch could've possibly known where it was, however, was BEYOND him. Maybe Jose knew, and Thatch somehow got him to tell...?

Slowly he found the children, noticing them all standing around a hole in the clouds. A hole meant for banishing corrupted angels. For sending the soon to be fallen angels to earth. They ALL seemed depressed for some reason or another.

Fatch slowly turned to Merek, truly looking upset.

" He jumped. "

The prince explained, looking back down the hole in the clouds. Merek approached it cautiously, looking down as well. _' He should be fine... ' _He mentally confirmed._ ' After all... he's not an angel. He's a creature... ' _Looking back at the children, he sighed a bit._ 'I should probably bring them home before I do anything. '_

* * *

Soon the children were back in Deedstown, resting up in Jimmy's house. The child's parents were out on a date, so he was home alone. And since he wanted to make sure Richard and Zeke were ok, he was more than willing to let them in. Even IF he was still a little worried about Fatch trying to maul him.

Fatch was actually sitting quietly on the couch, wrapping a few bandages around his arm. As it turns out, Septimus had pulled claws on his and cut him pretty good. But this was not what frightened everyone. No, what really frightened them was the fact that Fatch seemed furious. And his silent rage was always the most intimidating.

Everyone was just WAITING for him to break the silence by screaming at the angel and threatening to rip his wings out. It seemed highly logical, since the prince had the worst temper out of all of them. So no one was shocked that the silence eventually broke. However, they were GREATLY surprised at WHO broke the silence.

" So what this about me, Thatch and Zeke being vessels?! "

Richard hissed at the angel, standing up and glaring him down. His hands were fisted and, the scary thing was, his eyes were glowing a sickly green shade. It was all to clear to everyone that he was beginning to lose control of his psychic abilities. It was actually a miracle that none of the furniture was floating.

" Don't you think this is something we'd wanna know?! "

" I wasn't allowed to tell. "

Merek said calmly. He had grown accustomed to harsh words and possible blows.

" I wanted to tell you, really I did. But I couldn't. "

" Well... then at least tell us which brother me and Zeke have. "

" You have the creature brother, Jaime. And Zeke has the demon brother, Juan Carlos. "

Zeke leaned back in his seat, his glossy eyes gone in a daze, or a wow motion. Point was, he was in shock.

" I've got a demon inside me... "

He muttered, seemingly barely even there. Slowly, his antenna began to twitch, and his gloss returned to his eyes and he pounced to his feet, hands fisted in what seemed like absolute seriousness.

" What's wrong with you?! "

Richard glared again, agreeing with Zeke all the way.

" Why would you do this to us?! "

" I didn't! "

Merek hissed, looking irritated beyond belief. The two vessels suddenly huffed and rushed out the door.

" AH! WAIT! "

The angel yelped, panicking a great deal. Those two shouldn't be out alone right now! Turning to the others, they seemed to understand his concern, and Casper, Mantha and Ra stood up.

" We'll go look for them. "

Casper confirmed, the other two behind him nodding.

" I'll look for Thatch. Mantha, you go look for Zeke. And Ra, you should go look for Richard. "

" Right. "

Mantha nodded, following the ghost out the door.

* * *

**I think I could've done better... -_-"**

**Oh, and there is a very strong chance I won't be able to post tomorrow. I have prom, and I'll be gone almost all day. Just so you know. **


	7. Richard and Ra

**I'll be showing what each vessel thinks about all this, and it will take up a chapter each time. I'm also typing a LOT earlier in hopes I can post today, so I MIGHT make a FEW typos. So I hope this turns out alright. Anyway, Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

To be truthful here, Ra was silently VERY grateful he got assigned Richard. He knew Zeke would be much to strong for him to handle, and he had no clue on how to calm Thatch down. Richard was probably the only person he could break though to. Now, he wasn't saying it wouldn't be hard, because Flash knows it wouldn't be easy to the slightest. He just knew he would have the best chance calming Richard.

The only problem was: he had NO idea where the fleshie ran off to. And worse, he was quick. So he'd LONG since lost track of him. Once again, this would be no cake walk, and he was ok with that. He just hoped the human wasn't out doing something stupid. After all, this was a sensitive time for the mortal.

Richard had JUST been told he had a creatures soul sealed inside of him. It would've been bad enough if another CREATURE had been told they had the father of all creatures in their soul, but a human...

_' I should probably focus a little better... ' _Ra told himself softly, taking a turn and immediately gasping in shock. The turn that usually led him to the forest had a select few trees uprooted whilst others were actually FLOATING by this sickly green outline glow. And he knew THAT glow anywhere. Richard's psychic glow.

He'd NEVER seen the human child do something like THAT before! That was amazing! And also truly frightening. If Richard was upset enough to do THAT, then Ra might be in a little trouble here. He was no where powerful enough to stop the humans powers, and the only shot he had was taking the human out of doing this. But why would Richard listen to him? He barely even knew the mummy...

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, the creature made his way into the wreckage, dread filling his every step. He didn't know what he'd find inside this forest. Whether or not he'd find the human walking and finding he was unknowingly lifting all these trees, or he'd find him breaking down and crying against a boulder. But he knew he had to press on. He just hoped this didn't end with the fleshie mentally chucking a tree at his face.

Finally he walked into a clearing, and much to his liking/disliking, he found the fleshie. The humans back was turned to him, his BODY actually glowing with psychic energy as well. Never in Ra's LIFE had he found a human looking so... intimidating.

Cautiously, the mummy approached the boy, his brain racking in an attempt to find the right words to say. He'd never been good at trying to comfort people, and that probably wouldn't change for this exact moment.

The sound of a branch cracking ECHOED into the air, and to Ra's HORROR, he realized he'd stepped on a branch. Richard's head WHIPPED around, and Ra found himself terrified by the humans look. His eyes, now glowing a complete shade of green, was transfixed into a harsh glare and scowl. If that wasn't a sign that he was furious, then Ra didn't know WHAT was.

" Go away. "

Richard hissed coldly, turning his body completely in the others direction now and placing his hands on his hips in a huff. And, as much as Ra wanted to listen, he knew he couldn't just LEAVE the poor human here like THIS. Slowly, taking a massive amount of extra caution, he approached the other, gaining a hateful look from the other. His body shook in anger, his arms now down and fisted, his psychic powers seemingly making a sound. Ra didn't know what sound, but it sounded like a light, angelic hissing. He didn't know the name to the sound he was thinking of, but that's what it reminded him of.

" I said LEAVE! "

Richard roared, stomping and, seemingly through this stomp, sent more trees into the air and into the collection.

" What about "go away" did you not understand?! "

Even if it truly seemed like the human was going to murder him, Ra had to admit, he still found this last sarcastic line rather humorous.

" I... I'm not leaving you here... "

Ra whimpered, walking a little bit slower, if that was even possible.

" Not like this... "

Strangely enough, it seemed like this calmed the human down a little. It seemed like he was grateful for the gesture.

" ... Ra. "

Richard began, much more calmly now. Like he was being completely genuine.

" I'm not asking you to leave because I'm mad you came, or because I'm mad at the angels. I'm asking you to leave because I don't want to hurt you. "

" How would you hurt me? "

Ra found himself asking, as he hadn't even THOUGHT Richard would hurt him. Even if he was furious and upset, he still wouldn't hurt him. Not on purpose anyway.

" Ra, look around! "

Richard cried out, motioning to the floating objects.

" I have VERY little control of my powers right now! If I'm not careful, I could hurt you! I DONT wanna do that! Please, leave me be! "

The human took off running, and, sadly, Ra had to run after him. He seriously didn't know where the human got all this energy, especially considering he was levitating objects mentally right now. If Ra remembered right, using his psychic abilities took a lot out of him. At the very least, the human shouldn't be running.

Luckily for him, he'd been right about the energy thing, for Richard quickly stopped, and was left panting and leaning one arm against another boulder, his head resting in his arm. It truly hurt the mummy to see someone who was normally so strong left in this condition. _' He's... a lot like Fatch in this sense. ' _Ra mentally connected. And it was true. As much as either Fatch or Richard would deny it (and as much as Fatch would probably want to KILL him for it) they really were similar in many ways. They both knew what it was like to be beaten and ignored by what was assumed to be their parents or WERE their parents in Richard's case, they were both bullied at school, they both had a bit of an attitude problem and a temper, and they both seemed to be afraid of their powers. Fatch had always feared his otherworldly powers would someday hurt someone he cared about, and Richard was CLEARLY afraid of hurting Ra right now with his psychic powers._ ' So maybe he can be persuaded in the same way too... ' _Ra thought, a tiny smirk on his face._ ' Let's see... how would Casper persuade Fatch...? '_

" ... Richard? "

Ra asked timidly, seeing the mortal boy visibly tensen. The mummy hesitated, trying to be careful with his words before continuing.

" I can't stand seeing you like this... "

Richard huffed lightly, his anger appearing to be returning from earlier. And yet, he seemed to be keeping it under wraps._ ' Just like Fatch would... '_

" You need to calm down... "

IMMEDIATELY he knew he said the wrong thing, as Richard suddenly SNAPPED back in his direction and seemed to be grinning like a psychopath.

" CALM DOWN?! "

He bellowed, taking a few stomping steps in Ra's direction. And with every step, more and more objects were lifted into the sky. Even a few boulders, which should be too heavy for him to lift.

" I'm calm as HELL! "

_' Crap...! ' _Ra mentally panicked, holding his hands out in defense as he stepped back._ ' Quick! What would Casper say...?! ' _Wait. Maybe that was his problem. He was trying to be like Casper, someone of which Richard barely knew. The ghosts methods weren't going to work on calming the human. Maybe he should use someone else's method. Someone of which Richard actually knew. And that's when it bit the mummy in the rear. _' There's only ONE person Richard would ALWAYS listen to-! '_

" Richard! "

Ra yelped, truly hoping he would be able to imitate the others approach.

" Look at what you're doing! "

Richard almost seemed confused at this before heeding the others advice, looking up at all the trees and boulders flying around.

" This is bad for you man! Once you let go of your psychic grip, your gonna get hurt and this is no way to deal with your problems! "

The human looked more confused than before, looking at the mummy, his pupils slowly returning to his eyes. Although, it was still a little peculiar. They were a dark shade of green, whilst the glowing neon green still surrounded them. Basically, he was only half in control of his powers now. The other half was still crazy enough to keep the objects airborne.

" ... Well now I don't wanna let go. "

Richard whimpered, making Ra want to laugh again. But the creature bit his tongue and continued to talk to him.

" Richard, you know this isn't right. "

Ra soothed, slowly approaching the boy again. Richard growled again, trying to keep him back.

" G-get back! "

" Richard, no. "

The mummy said calmly. Although, silently he was terrified. And he had been this entire time as well. What could he say? An enraged, slightly bonkers psychic human levitating a bunch of trees and boulders was scary.

" I'm not leaving. You need help. And telling me why you're so upset is a start. Why did Merek's news affect you so badly? "

" R-Ra stop. "

The boy whimpered, pressing his back against the stone behind him.

" Why did the news affect you Richard? "

" Please Ra... s-stop... "

" Why Richard? "

Suddenly the human let loose a scream and, as if it were a chain reaction, all the objects he had lifted suddenly dropped out of the sky and somehow were put back exactly where they had been. Ra took a moment to take it in before redirecting his attention back to the human, who was now on his hands and knees, hair hiding his face and his hands roughly pounding the ground. Ra immediately rushed to his side, bending down and patting his back.

" I-I don't wanna be a creature! "

Richard sobbed, removing his glasses and trying to get the tears to stop.

" I-I mean, there's nothing WRONG with creatures! I p-prefer them to other humans! B-but I still don't wanna B-BE one! I-I wouldn't last a day! "

Ra didn't know what to say at this point. And, just maybe, he didn't have to. Maybe he could just let the human vent it out. After all, that had been the reason the fleshie was so upset.

" I-I... I'm not s-strong enough... "

Richard muttered, his breathing increasing drastically. It was obvious his head was starting to hurt due to the massive use of his powers.

" I never have been... wh-what if it possesses me...? Wh-what if I can't co back to being me...? "

" There you go Richard... "

Ra mumbled, gently stroking his hair.

" Just let it out. You'll feel better I promise. "

Richard sniffled, scrubbing his eyes tenderly.

" Flash, my head hurts... "

Again, Ra had to bite his tongue in an attempt not to laugh. Upon seeing Richard trying to stand, the mummy IMMEDIATELY locked his arms under his and helped him to his feet.

" Y-you know Ra... "

Richard mumbled, getting Ra's full attention.

" Y-you kinda reminded me of Thatch when you were trying to help me... "

Slowly the mummy smirked. Based on what Richard said, it seemed like he did ok trying to imitate the vampire whilst comforting the human.

" Come on Richard. "

Ra said softly, carefully walking through the forest.

" Let's go back to Jimmy's. "

* * *

**Awww... this was so sweet... :3**

**Also, YAY! I did it! *jumping up and down in victory* Hope you all liked it! Have a good day! ;D**


	8. Zeke and Mantha

**I am still a bit tired, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ;p**

* * *

Mantha panted softly, running as fast as she could muster throughout this forest. She kept hearing thumps from around this world, which she assumed was either Richard and Ra, or Casper and Thatch. But she had yet to find her assigned vessel guy: Zeke. Seriously, how was the alien hiding so well? He was bright red and had practically glowing silver stripes! He was anything BUT camouflaged!

Taking a sharp turn, the zombie soon found she had to rest and stopped running, leaning against a tree. Keep in mind that she had been running pretty much all day, so she was exhausted. Oh what she wouldn't give to fly like Casper right now. Or maybe has those spider legs that Zeke had in his L.S.S. Those seemed like they'd come in handy.

Slipping to the ground, Mantha soon began to wonder how Zeke was taking this news anyway. He seemed mad when he rushed out, but in general she didn't know how he took news like this. Was he still mad? Or did he calm down? Was he scared? Or maybe excited? Zeke seemed random enough to get excited about news like this after some time. Then again... he DID have the demon brother. Maybe he was even a little... scared?

Hearing a strange sound, almost like a sob, Mantha quickly got to her feet, confused beyond belief. Was that Zeke? And if it was, was he crying? Walking a bit further, trying to find the sound, she soon found it. There, sitting inside a caves opening was Zeke. The Novian was sitting on a rock, shivering violently and tightly gripping the sides of his head. Filled with concern, Mantha immediately rushed inside, quickly catching the others attention.

Turns out Zeke wasn't crying, but judging by his sparkling eyes and sad facial expression, he wanted to. But the violent shaking seemed like it was coming from a different source, like it wasn't because of his emotions. Mantha carefully sat on her knees, right in front of the alien, smiling softly. She really just hoped she could help him.

" Zeke, are you alright? "

She asked calmly, and softly. The softly reason was because the Novian's antenna were twitching, and she figured he heard through his antenna. Maybe they were sensitive right now. Zeke shook him head swiftly and began to scrub his tender eyes before looking at her as if she were crazy.

" Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? "

_' Oh great. ' _Mantha thought in minor irritation. _' He's putting up a front. This better not be just because I'm a girl. ' _As much as she wanted to pop the alien, she knew she couldn't. One, this was a delicate situation. Two,she had to stay on his good side. And three, the Novian could EASILY crush her. And she knew this. He only HAD super strength.

" Well... "

Mantha started, trying to keep calm.

" You were just told you have an ancient demon in your soul. "

" O-oh yeah! That! "

Zeke laughed shakily.

" Yeah, no big deal! I-I'm great! "

Ugh... wow... this was just SAD. Maybe Mantha SHOULD get tough. After all, Zeke was being kinda stupid right now. Huffing harshly, the zombie girl glared down the alien, crossing her arms.

" Ok, cut the crap man. "

She hissed, shocking the alien harshly.

" Wh-what? "

" There's OBVIOUSLY something wrong here. Just spill it already! "

" Don't yell at me! "

Zeke hissed back. Just then a harsh, cold wind blew through the cave, getting the little alien to shiver violently, eyes clenched shut and arms gripping the other arm. Mantha frowned lightly, placing her fingers gemtly against his pale cheeks, immediately pulling them back.

" You're freezing! "

" Y-yeah... "

He confirmed lightly, eyes opening again and showing the girl how honest he was trying to be.

" This planets much colder than mine... since my people can't produce our own body temperatures, w-we try to keep our planet nice and toasty. B-but this... w-way to cold. "

Mantha frowned, realizing what she had to do. And if she didn't, then there would be a strong chance Zeke could get sick. Slowly, very begrudgingly, the zombie girl wrapped her arms around the shuddering alien, to which Zeke sat ridged to. He didn't object, however, his face turned bright blue upon contact.

" U-u-uhhhh... "

Zeke muttered, worrying Mantha by the action. She almost feared she'd gone to far, but was at least happy to find that Zeke stopped shivering.

" Th-thank you... "

" No worries. "

The two remained silent for a bit, Mantha almost worried she wouldn't be able to get Zeke to talk. After all, it seemed like he was dead set against talking about it. Although... she couldn't just quit either.

" So, uh, can I ask what you DO think about all this? "

Zeke looked down, eyes starting to sparkle in sadness returning to his eyes again. Worse, a light purple liquid even began to outline the bottom of them. The alien clenched his eyes shut and turned away from the other. And that's when Mantha understood. He was upset to the point of tears, and yet, he didn't want to cry. Hell, he was forcing himself NOT to cry even. And Mantha couldn't help but feel insulted. Was he trying not to cry just because she was a girl?!

" Why won't you cry Zeke? "

She said softly, trying not to hiss at him.

" I-I'm not gonna cry! "

Zeke hissed, covering his eyes with his left arm.

" I'm a strong, brave Novian soldier! Soldiers don't cry! "

_' So that's it-! '_ She thought, truly amazed at the Novian's true thoughts. _' It's a sign of weakness on his planet! He's afraid that if he cries, it'll bring his people shame. '_ To be honest, she found this much more noble. If it was just a masculine thing, then she might've flipped out. But it was because he was afraid, and trying to remain brave. It was actually quite admirable.

Smiling, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Mantha quickly got his attention.

" Zeke, you need to get it out of your system. "

She explained calmly.

" If you don't, it won't go away. And there's a good chance you could have a mental breakdown in front of EVERYONE! Do you really want that to happen? "

Zeke gasped, sitting up ridged. As if this thought terrified him to no end. Finally, Zeke let go, and his purple tears fell like rain. Mantha pulled back slightly at the sudden movement, but carefully hugged him tighter. After all... it was all she could think of. Besides, it looked like it was helping.

" Th-thank you Mantha... "

Zeke whimpered, slowly hugging her back.

" C-could you, um, maybe, NOT tell anyone I was c-crying? "

Mantha giggled slightly at Zeke's adorableness before hugging him tighter.

" No problem buddy. "

* * *

**I had only a few ideas for this chapter, so I really hoped it turned out ok. Bonsoir!**


	9. Thatch and Casper

**Thatch's turn to be helped. To be honest, I've really been looking forward to this one, and NOT just because I love Thatch. Hell, I love Zeke and Richard as well. It's just the chapter itself. Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. Demonwulf? I don't normally do this, but... REVIEW OR MESSAGE PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE! *ahem* excuse me. But seriously, please talk to me in someway. You'll see why if you read this chapter. ;D**

* * *

Casper frowned softly as he float edit throughout the forest, looking back and forth frantically. Some time had passed, and the ghost still had yet to find Thatch. He really hoped the vampire was ok. After all, not only did he jump right from heaven, but the look of pure terror that had been on his face after he nearly struck down Richard was something that would haunt the ghost boy for days.

Taking a sharp turn at the tree, he made his way down the forest path, hoping he was at least getting closer to the other. It was starting to get late, and Casper didn't like staying out in the forest too long. Most animals in here were nocturnal, and since animals always seemed to flip out when the ghost was around, it was sure to attract some negative attention.

The ghost stopped abruptly, something catching his eye. There, carved into a tree, were several deep scratch marks, stripping away a great deal of bark. Upon closer inspection, the curled, peeled bark was still clinging to the tree. And to top everything off, there were five claw marks, deep, and far to thin to be from any kind of animal. The only people Casper knew who could make claw marks like this were Fatch and his siblings, Jake and Loreli. _' But none of them are in this forest... '_ Casper thought curiously. _' So who could it have been? Who could possibly have claws this sharp?... It couldn't have been Thatch, could it...? ' _No, it couldn't be. Thatch didn't have claws.

Turning his head towards the left, he found that there were more marks on the trees, seemingly leading him somewhere. Despite the fact he was slightly terrified, the ghost willed himself to push onwards. After all, he was a ghost. If there was any real danger, he could just turn invisible and fly away.

The scratches started to become much more intense, and rolls of curls hung off the trees they had been taken from. And many of them seemed much more frantic and hurriedly scratched out as well. Whatever was causing this, it was clearly close by. And it was honestly worrying Casper quite terribly. What if it was a demon or something? If that was the case, he could be screwed.

Once again the ghost found he had to stop, as something caught his eye. Slowly he approached the tree, surprised to find something black stuck there. It looked like a stone, or a tooth. The ghost cringed a bit, carefully taking hold of it and pulling it swiftly from the trunk. Upon closer inspection, he found it was actually a nail, sharpened to the point of being a claw.

_' A black claw? ' _He mentally confirmed, looking at it a bit closer._ ' Who do I know with black nails? ' _

Wait. THATCH had black nails, but they were FAR from being this sharp. But if it really WAS his, then maybe he could be close! With a sudden burst of speed, the ghost flew off through the forest, following the torn trees. Even IF it wasn't Thatch, it could be another monster. And if that were the case, then Thatch could be in serious trouble!

Finally he came upon a small cave with a small stone wall in front of it. Casper wanted to go over the wall, but found it was rather unnecessary. For there, on a larger stone, sat Thatch himself. The vampire had his arms around his waist, his hands under his arms, and shuddering harshly in what was either cold, or fear. Every once in a while, his body jerked, and he would start breathing to the point Casper could actually hear him.

Casper hesitated, knowing he could get through to the vampire, but he still knew he had to be careful. Once false move, and it was game over.

" Thatch? "

The vampire jumped harshly, immediately turning around and facing the ghost. And even his expression reflected his fear. His eyes were hollow, but they still proved he was afraid. Thatch immediately stood up and started backing into the cave.

" C-Casper... "

He whimpered, turning his back to the other.

" You need to leave... "

" No. Not without you. "

Casper said firmly, placing his hands on his hips.

" Do you really think I'm just gonna leave you here like this? "

The ghost couldn't see it, but Thatch's entire body was jerking and twitching, his eyes occasionally flashing gold.

" What kind of friend would I be if I just left? You need help Thatch. I wanna help you. "

Suddenly Thatch lunged forward hissing, one hand lifting himself a bit up on the stone wall, whilst the other was swiping at the ghost. Casper gasped and backed up a bit, surprised to find the vampire had claws, and that his eyes were a bright golden shade. He looked absolutely terrifying.

As soon as it came, it vanished, and Thatch was once again left terrified and full of remorse. The creature hid his claws back under his arms and gave the ghost a very apologetic look.

" I-I don't wanna hurt you Casper... "

He whimpered, quickly rushing of into the cavern behind him. To be honest, it really hurt Casper to see Thatch like this. Nothing could EVER compare to the night Thatch ran off, and he found him with slit wrists, but this was equally as terrifying. The ghost pressed his hands against the stone wall, dying to spot thatch from where he was at.

" YOU WON'T! "

He cried, quickly hopping the wall and walking over to the trembling vampire.

" I KNOW you won't Thatch! I'm not afraid of you! "

Thatch looked up slightly, but seemingly refused to turn around.

" I know who you are! And I know you're better than this monster you have in your soul. You can fight him. I KNOW you can. "

" ... Casper... "

Thatch whimpered, looking at the ghost from over his shoulder.

" I... I can hear him... whispering in my brain... "

" I know you can beat him Thatch. "

Casper soothed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, getting Thatch to look away.

" You're one of the strongest people I know. "

Thatch shuddered harsher, bringing his clawed hands up to his head.

" You can beat this Thatch. "

" C-Casper...! "

Thatch whispered in a panicked voice, causing the ghost to back up in fear. Suddenly the vampire pounced up and shoved Casper right out of the cave.

Casper gasped harshly as he hit the cold stone wall, feeling the wind being knocked out of him. Slowly opening his eyes, Casper looked up and saw one of the most frightening sights he's ever seen. Thatch stood there, eyes bright gold and claws and fangs bared.

" Did you really think that this stupid little vampire was strong enough to take me down?"

Casper shuddered at the surprisingly angelic voice. And he knew this as a sign that Thatch was possessed by Jose now, and it was terrifying. The creature slowly approached Casper, and the ghost was a bit too afraid to phase through the wall.

" You're so naive ghost boy. There's no way this pathetic little vampire could be strong enough to put a stop to me. "

" H-hey! "

Casper yelped, trying his best to stick up for his friend. No matter HOW terrified he was of this angel.

" Don't be like that! Thatch is one of the strongest people I know! "

" HAH! "

Jose laughed heartily, as if it were the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen.

" That's so STUPID! This vampire is nothing more than a scaredy cat, who couldn't even stand up to his own parents! Not even to anyone in your school! He's a pathetic little COWARD! "

" STOP IT! "

Casper yelled back, springing to his feet.

" What do you know about bravery?! You couldn't even control your own brothers! "

The possessed male looked absolutely shocked to hear something as harsh as THAT come out of the ghosts mouth, but almost instantly shook it off and appeared to gain a look of fury.

" You BRAT! "

He roared, and Casper closed his eyes in anticipation for the blow that was sure to come. However, instead of a strike, Casper heard a scream. Opening his closed blue eyes, he was surprised to find a darker male in front of Thatch, whose hands were glowing with bright light.

The man appeared to be human with dark midnight hair, with a light black jacket, light blue jeans and pitch black shoes. He almost seemed a bit mounts to tell the truth. Slowly the light faded, and Thatch slowly fell into the mans arms.

Casper quickly rushed over to the two, looking at Thatch and then up to the older. His eye, the one that could be seen, was a deep ocean blue. It was almost mesmerizing to tell the truth.

" Wh-who are you? "

He asked shakily, merely getting a smile from the other.

" I'll tell you later kid. "

He said softly.

" First we need to get you and the kiddo here back to Jimmy's place. "

* * *

**Demonwulf, I you know who this man was. If at any point I don't get his personality right, please let me know. ;)**

**Anyway, goodnight all! :D**


	10. Blake Freeman

**I'm not in a good mood, so it may reflect into the chapter. If it does, I'm so sorry. T_T**

**Please, I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Casper smiled softly as Thatch slept soundly, enjoying the serene look plastered on the vampires face. It wasn't very often Thatch looked so peaceful, especially after something so terrifying.

The ghost floated up and over the couch and sat at the vampires feet, looking at everyone else. Richard seemed to have a massive migraine or something as he had a ice pack pressed against his head. Ra was sticking close to Richard in case the human decided to just keel over and collapse or something. Zeke's face was bright blue and he was tenderly rubbing his eyes, which were a bit puffy. Not to the point of being extremely noticeable but still. Mantha was handing the obviously freezing alien a hot cup of cocoa, seemingly trying to keep him warm. And obviously Thatch was asleep. Fatch was scratching at various bandages, the electric burns the possessed Flash gave him obviously beginning to itch. Either that or he just didn't like having the bandages.

Finally there was Merek and the man who had saved Casper from Jose. Although, the ghost had yet to hear his name being spoke. He really wanted to thank him for the help, but felt it might be awkward if he did not know his name.

Also, to, upon the ghosts close inspection, he found that Merek seemed to be avoiding the other with the other. Which Casper found to be considerably odd. Merek normally didn't act in such a childish manner. Did he not like this man?

" ... Um... "

Casper started gently.

" Excuse me, Merek? "

The recovering angel quickly turned to Casper, smiling softly at him all the while.

" Yes Casper? "

" May I ask who this man is? "

Merek immediately frowned, before giving an exasperated sigh and pointed at the man beside him.

" Everyone, this is Blake. Blake, everyone. "

The black haired man, Blake, rolled his one visible eye at Merek's curtness before slugging him on the shoulder.

" Geez man, lighten up little! Flash, you're so uptight! "

Merek huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from the other. Blake snickered before returning his gaze to the group, crossing one leg over the other. As much as this identity helped, it still didn't explain some things. Like... why he had chosen to help them in the first place. Was he an old friend of Merek's? Or maybe another assistant to Flash?

It almost seemed like Fatch had been reading Casper's mind, for he was the first one to speak up.

" So what exactly are you? "

Blake smirked again, lowering his crossed leg and replacing it with his other leg.

" I'm a Wiccan. "

He explained, seemingly calmly.

" I'm also the one who sealed the brothers into Thatch, Zeke and Richard. "

" And can I ask why you did this? "

Fatch responded, crossing his arms in a huff.

" It's, um, it's complicated, but uh... "

Blake muttered, scratching the back of his head and taking a deep breath. These actions more than proved this was going to be a long story.

" Back in the day, when the three brothers were first defeated, the world was left peaceful, and indebted to the creatures who took them down. But the angels knew this peace wouldn't last long. After all, after each brother had died once, they had came right back. What was to stop them from coming back again? "

The children all looked at each other, all stuck in quiet thought. This had never crossed any of their minds before. It was all true... if death didn't stop them once, why would it a second time? They were spirits when they crawled back into their old bodies. Their spirits could always come back and either crawl back into their old bodies, or worse, a new ones.

" And soon, much to Flash's disliking, he realized what he had to do. He had to seal the three properly into new vessels to keep them from roaming free. It took us a long time to find the vessels though. At first, we almost thought we would have to seal them inside Gold and his younger siblings. But Flash couldn't bring himself to do it. So in the end, we chose Thatch, Richard and Zeke. "

" ... Why did you pick us...? "

The whole room immediately turned to the speaker, Thatch, who was now awake and looking up at the ceiling. His world seemed turned around, as if he couldn't comprehend what he'd heard. Blake blinked a bit before continuing.

" You three were the most capable of keeping them down. Say the seal weakened. You three were the only ones who could control them if this DID happen. You all had the perfect qualities for each brother. Thatch, you and your strong will were strong enough to keep Jose down. Richard, your mental strength could outsmart Jaime. And Zeke, your massive courage and determination was enough to overpower Juan Carlos. "

" So there's just one thing I don't understand. "

Richard said, his voice laced with pure confusion.

" If Thatch has the angel brother, then why did Septimus even BOTHER with him? Wouldn't he rather deal with me or Zeke? "

Blake looked as if he didn't he wasn't sure himself, so Merek smirked and cut in.

" My best guess is he thought Jose was too powerful for Thatch, and upon awakening him, his body would shut down. "

Thatch smirked slightly at this, actually very happy he managed to prove Septimus wrong. Although, this minor fact was very concerning. If Septimus knew which vessel was which, than that meant he wouldn't be gone for very long. He'd be back, and more determind. They had to be ready.

Finally Merek stood up, Blake soon following.

" We need to get going. "

Merek mumbled, refusing to look at Blake at all.

" If you need anything, you know how to get my attention. "

" Wait ONE second. "

Fatch said, standing up and looking the angel in the eye.

" Just curious... since Gold and his supposed siblings were possible candidates to be vessels. My first question: who exactly IS Gold? And two, who are his siblings? "

Strangely enough, both Merek AND Blake seemed to clam up, as if they didn't want to answer these questions.

" Well... "

Merek said softly, scratching the back of his ear. His spiky, wolf like animal ear.

" As Gold said, he is a creature. And, um, I don't think he'd be too pleased with me if I told you about his siblings. His a bit... um... over protected of them... "

" We should really go Merek. "

Blake interjected, placing his hands on his hips.

" We need to check up on Flash. "

" R-right. Um, mean while, you all should rest up and resume your normal-ish lives. "

Before any of them could say anything, the two were gone in a bright and swift light.

_The sad thing about all this was... they had been right about Septimus. The demon was furious, flying around in circles around his all pwerful seeing mirror. He'd whiteness all this, and, despite the fact he hated how the vessels were safe, he had come up,with another plan. Something that could draw dear old daddy Flash away from the action long enough for him to awaken Zeke's spirit: Juan Carlos. Now the only question was... how was he going to nab the little kiddies?_

* * *

**Done for now. Thanks to Demonwulf, I'm feeling much better now, so I'm sorry if I was depressing at all. Goodnight everyone!**


	11. Sibling 1: Bronze Winchester

**I feel rather excited today, and I don't know why. Definitely feeling better than yesterday. Anywho, this chapter will be circling around Septimus. A chapter for my favorite villain! Enjoy!**

* * *

In order for this to work, Septimus would have to appear normal. Not like his hot-headed fire demon self. No, he had to appear COMPLETELY normal. But that would be the tricky part. He could shape shift, no problem. The only question was, what could he shift into that would appear normal to those kids?

Turning his head, trying to figure out what he could shift into, the demons eyes soon landed on a sleeping baby dragon named Blitz, who was curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb. And Septimus couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight. He swore, this little reptile was the very thing that kept him sane. Without him, well... Septimus probably would've gone insane.

Turning back, trying to remain on task, he once again began to wonder what he could turn into. A human was a must, but what would he want to look like? He couldn't keep his fun, crazy flamy hair for this. He could turn it black and and white. That would look kinda epic to be truthful. But as for his attire... maybe he could just wear a tux.

The demon suddenly gagged, the mere thought of wearing an itchy, overly formal suit simply nauseating him beyond belief. He HATED wearing formal attire. It was irritating beyond belief. But if he were to get to the chillens... he had to remain hidden and disguised. Even if it meant being ridiculously fancy...

With a snap of his fingers, the demon was soon engulfed in a dark light, completely altering his outer appearance. Soon his orange hair turned black, flattening totally out, and his yellow streaks turned snowy white, his bangs still in their regular position. His ears, tail, fangs and wings were gone, and he was wearing a black tuxedo.

_' Sigh... at least it's black... ' _He thought in irritation, almost wanting to scratch at it. _' So if I were to assume right, I'd say my eyes are either red, or a deep blue. '_ Slowly the demon allowed himself to head towards his traveling portal, the one he used to get to the human realm when he wasn't allowed to use his wings. He hated using this one, because it spun him around SO fast, it made him feel sick to his stomach. Jumping, he braced himself for the stomach churning joy ride.

* * *

_' Ugh... ' _Septimus mentally groaned, one hand against the tree and the other pressed against his waist._ ' D*** it! I knew this would happen.._. '

Slowly, the human appearing demon slid to the ground, hoping his stomach would settle soon. And that maybe his brain would catch up too. He needed his quick wits, and his street smarts to do this job. He needed to find those kids. Flash's children.

In all seriousness, the demon knew very little about the children. All he did know is that there were three children, all boys, around the ages of 16, 14, then 12. Apparently the fourth one, the eldest one who fell would be 18 by now. But no one, not even Flash or Merek knew where he was, so he was obviously out. But anyway, he also knew none of them LOOKED related except for their black ears. He didn't know WHAT they looked like, but he DID know their names. Gold, Silver and Bronze. Going from oldest to youngest.

Now that he thought about it, he DID remember seeing Gold. He was the blond, rainbow colored man who tried taking him down when he had Merek captive. He also knew that that one, Gold, had one HELL of a temper. He might need to avoid that one. But he knew nothing about the other two. Besides, he only needed two.

" E-excuse me, are you ok? "

Septimus found himself straightening up almost immediately, turning and finding a child standing before him. The boy appeared to be a shy one, colorful, yet he held a slightly gothic look. A long, thick, messy set of golden bangs (literally gold) completely covered his right eye, while one thin, straight strand settled on his left, yet didn't cover his eye. His left eye was a gorgeous emerald green, his short, choppy hair was a creamy brown, a small puff of gold fur settled at his neck. His zipped up jacket was a grape colored purple, and his jeans were a dark shade of blue. From what was visible of his shoes, the tip was a jaded green and the rest was a bright, earthy brown.

The demon wasn't sure why, but he felt this child was hiding something behind his long luxurious bangs. That's what Septimus would do. He'd hide his horrible scar behind his bangs if he could. But alas... the scar was on the wrong side. The left side. His hair was longer on the right. Oh why did Thatch have to hit him in the face with a freaking angel blade? Oh why did it have to scar up? On the bright side, it DID make him look more demonic.

Finally remembering the question, Septimus shook his head clear of all thoughts, regaining a normal, humanish composer.

" I-I'm alright. "

He answered calmly.

" Just a bit dizzy, thank you. "

" Did you maybe just, um, move to Deedstown? "

The way this child spoke... it more than proved he was shy. Probably having a hard time even TALKING to him right now. Septimus HAD to admit it was pretty decent of him to swallow this obvious nervousness to find out if he was ok.

" Um... y-yeah. "

He answered, feeling as though the child could tell he was lying.

" Um... I'm, uh, Mark. Mark, um, Paradox. "

The younger smiled softly, folding his hands in front of his torso.

" My names Bronze Winchester. I-it's nice to meet you. "

Septimus could feel his eyes widen a bit upon hearing this child's name._ ' Bronze huh...? ' _He thought, mentally smirking._ ' That was easier than I thought. Now, I just need to find this Silver. '_

" Nice to meet you too Bronze. Say, I'm still trying to find my way around this place, and I haven't got a house yet. Think you could show me around? Maybe, give me a place to stay? "

" U-um... I'm sorry, but uh... "

Bronze mumbled, twirling his thin strand of hair.

" I-if you moved here, then why don't you have a house? "

" I'm, uh, homeless. "

Septimus hurried, almost afraid he blew it.

" I came here hoping I could make it in Deedstown.

" Oh. Um, well, maybe I could convince my brothers to let you stay. I-it's worth a shot. Um, follow me. Please. "

Bronze turned around, and Septimus couldn't help but smirk at his small victory. This didn't seem like it was gonna be as hard as he thought.

* * *

**A bit of a lame ending, but I'm stumped. I don't know what else to say. ^_^"**

**Hope you all enjoyed! ;D**


	12. Sibling 2: Silver

**I'm gonna try to stay focused today, as I keep seeming to get caught up in solitaire. I wish I knew why too... anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Septimus couldn't help but wonder why Bronze didn't have animal ears or a tail. Did he perhaps have the ability to make them disappear like he did? It would be rather logical if one were to think about it. After all, how often did one see a humanoid walking freely around Deedstown? Or in better terms, how often did you see one without a creature catcher far behind?

Currently, despite how off track he seemed to be, he and Bronze were walking through Deedstown as the child was leading him to his house. To be honest, Septimus was actually feeling a TINY bit of remorse having to eventually kidnap this sweet child. Every so often he almost wanted to back down, but he didn't, as he knew he had to get daddy dearest's attention in order to succeed here. He needed the older to be willing to do ANYTHING to get his chillens back. And since Flash was probably still too tired to really fight...

Too bad this child just so happened to get caught in the cross fire. But again, the demon had no choice.

Suddenly a building came to view and the two stopped in front of the door. Septimus was actually thoroughly impressed by the building. It was a small, two-story house with a green lawn and a small garden patch. The house was a gentle shade of orange, the roof a light brown, and it seemed like it was just a simply warm and inviting house.

" Nice house. "

Septimus found himself saying, truly amazed when Bronze didn't respond. Bronze didn't seem like the type to just leave someone hanging like that. Curious beyond belief, Septimus clapped his hands right next to his ears, shocked even further when the boy didn't even flinch. Was he hurt? Maybe his ears were stuck.

" Well... "

Bronze finally said softly, slowly turning to the fire demon.

" This is it... "

" ... Uh... "

Septimus muttered, feeling as though he were sweating in confusion.

" H-how did you not, eh... hear me? "

Bronze almost looked nervous, folding his hands behind his back.

" E-excuse me? "

" I tried talking to you a second ago. Even clapped next to your ear. You didn't even flinch man. Are you alright? "

The creamy haired child sighed, letting his hands fall to the side. It seemed like he was about to confess something horrible. Like he had a terminal illness or something. But if this really WAS the child of Flash, would Flash really allow his child to have such an illness?

" I'm, uh... I'm... deaf, actually... "

If Septimus still had his animal ears right now, they would've shot to the sky.

" I can read lips though... that would, um, explain why I can only understand you when I'm, uh, facing you... "

Bronze was deaf? But he spoke perfectly. Better than a few people Septimus knew. He would've never guessed had he not spoken to the child while his back was turned. Was he born dead, or did he lose his hearing as he aged? ' ... S-stay focused Septimus... ' He reprimanded.

" Anyway... "

Bronze finally continued, turning back to the door and working on the lock.

" I'm not sure if, uh, my brothers are home... but you are welcome to stay till they come back. I-if, um, if you'd like. "

Septimus wanted to give out a thank you, to appear more humanic, but soon remembered Bronze wouldn't hear him. So he merely waited as the child to open the door and slowly led him inside.

The interior of the house seemed pretty basic. There was a dining room straight ahead with a small wooden dining table, large enough for JUST four people. To the right of the door way was a living room, a large flat screen towards the front of it, and a sofa and recliner across from it, a small, rectangular glass table in front of the sofa. The living room had sunset orange walls, and a nice, gray/purple carpeting. There was also a pellet stove in the corner of the room, however it wasn't lit. Made sense. For regular people, it was rather warm out. But it was perfect weather for Septimus.

That's when the demon noticed another boy there, sitting by the pellet stove. It looked like he was writing in a sketch book. His hair was a snowy white color, five thick strands brushed to the side of his face, while the back of his hair was very messy, and reached his upper back. His shirt was white with a black collar, black sleeves and a torn black rim. His jeans were light black, and his boots were bright purple with a white stripe down the middle, green at the tip, and a red rectangular ruby sat at the top, with a nice gold rim. Around his upper legs and wrists were brilliant golden bands with glowing neon blue squiggles were going through the middle.

" Silver? "

Bronze said with a smile, and Septimus couldn't help but notice the new sense of courage in the child's voice. It seemed he felt more comfortable around this "Silver". And even better, Silver was the other brother Septimus needed as well.

Silver looked up and smiled warmly at Bronze, but this smile fell a bit when he saw Septimus. Upon close inspection, the demon found this boy had neon yellow eyes and a thin black surrounding them. It almost looked like eyeliner, but Septimus knew better. This was the sign of a powerful psychic.

" Who's this Bronze? "

Silver asked gently, seemingly trying to bottle up his concern. The boy placed his notebook down on the fireplace bricks and rose to his feet, leaning all his weight on the right leg.

" This is Mark Paradox. He needed a place to stay, and I thought, maybe, he could stay here. "

" Hmmm... "

Silver hummed, crossing his arms in a slight huff.

" I love your big heart Bronze, but I'm not sure Gold will say yes. After all, we don't really know this man. "

Septimus inwardly sighed, realizing this was his time to pounce. As much as he'd hate to do it to this sweet child, if he didn't, then his goose was cooked. Slowly, he willed a spell into the palm of his hand and put the child to sleep, wincing ever so slightly as Bronze slipped to the floor.

Silver gasped and was IMMEDIATELY at his brother's side. After a pitiful attempt at waking him up, the white haired male looked up at the demon with a viscous glare on his face. The shocking thing? They were glowing BLOOD red. Like... demon rage red. Why was this happening? And how?!

" You just DUG your own grave. "

Silver hissed, his voice demonic as well. Before Septimus knew what hit him, a sharp pain etched through his chest, his back slamming into the wall. The demon groaned, truly having not expected that sudden burst of strength from the other. Looking at the boy again, he found the child now had black animal ears and a short white tail._ ' So these ARE the children of Flash-! ' _He thought in excitement, getting a steely look of determination. With as much strength as he could muster, the demon sent his own punch in the others direction. However, Silver blocked it with the palm of his hand, and grinned at him with malice. Before Silver had the chance to retaliate, Septimus forced the sleep spell into his body through his hand, knocking him out before he could strike him down again. As Silver fell beside his brother Bronze, who now had black ears and a long, creamy brown tail with a thick gold stripe towards the tip, Septimus huffed and smirked.

" I guess Silver is the fighter amongst the group. "

He thought aloud, slinging the unconscious children over his shoulders.

" Almost don't wanna run into Gold again. Although, if Silver IS the son of Flash, why did it seem like he had demonic powers? "

* * *

**Hurray! I did it! I was SOOO distracted today! I hope you all liked it! ;D**


	13. Regular(ish) day

**So this will be a calm chapter, centered around the school. I hope you all like!**

* * *

Jake sighed slightly, resting his head in his hand. Today was a new day. A day where anything could happen. And a day where everyone had to cope with the news they had received yesterday.

They now knew about Zeke, Thatch and Richard being vessels. Vessels to powerful ancient spirits. And, surprisingly, no one seemed to mind. They were being a bit cautious, as they kinda feared a simple bad word could set one of them off. But other than that, there was nothing wrong.

Thatch was still a little afraid of his spirit, and in truth, it was sad to hear, considering Thatch had to live with it forever. But Jake knew he'd be fine. The kid was tough. And besides, the chances of Thatch getting possessed again were astronomical.

Jake felt his tail flop to the side as professor Burns started talking about a monkey in a humans tummy. _' Heh... Richard would SO punch this losers lights out if he heard him right now. '_ He thought with a smirk. Turning his head slightly, he found Loreli and Fatch zoning out. Loreli was drawing or writing something, but Jake could tell it wasn't school related. He knew his sister well. And as for Fatch, well... the vampire was actually falling asleep. Which was rather unusual, as Fatch NEVER fell asleep in classes. Was he still in pain from earlier? For the vampires sake, he sure hoped he wasn't.

Finally the bell rang, and Jake inwardly sighed and rose from his seat. He was ready for some food! Maybe a steak! Right as he was about to head out, he noticed Fatch didn't rise from his seat. Curious, Jake zipped over on all fours and sat on his feet, looking up at the vampires face. Eyes were closed, and face was peaceful. ' So he WAS asleep. ' Jake thought with a soft smirk plastered on his face. Carefully placing his hands on the older's shoulders, he shook him gently, getting a grunt out of the vampire. Once his ruby eyes were on him, Jake smiled normally and softly.

" Lunch time dude. "

He said, getting a smile out of the tired creature.

" Cool... "

Fatch sighed tiredly, pushing himself to his feet. Jake shook his head playfully before heading out to the cafeteria.

* * *

Jake carefully sat down beside Loreli and Wolfie, smiling at both of them. These two were the people the werewolf felt closest to in this school. Probably because one was his sister, and the other was also a werewolf. The three ate in silence for a bit, every once in a while looking around at everyone else. They could see Casper sitting by Lexi, however, they didn't seem as close as they once were. Probably because of everything being so hectic as of late. Jake decided that he'd have to get those two to go out soon, or at least hold hands.

Turning again, he found Thatch clipping his claws. Even though he wasn't being possessed, his claws hadn't disappeared. And since Thatch kept stabbing himself with them, he was finally cutting them. Thank goodness too, because he was starting to leave decent sized cuts on himself.

Looking down at his steak, he quickly grabbed it and simply chomped down. His fangs were still very sharp even though he was always using them.

" So Jake. Loreli. "

Wolfie said softly, soon gaining both the werewolves attention.

" Feel free to not answer, but can I ask what happened to your parents? "

Jake felt his tail stand up straight, his fur sticking up as well. Loreli merely gasped and looked down, afraid of how her brother would react. The boy had known their parents longer than she did. She was very young back then, but she knew Jake remembered every detail.

" Well... when we were little, some vampires broke into our house... "

Jake explained, resting his head in his arms on the table.

" They slaughtered my mom and dad, but... since Loreli was still so little, I carried her out... "

Turning his head towards Fatch, he frowned in a hint of jealousy.

" To be honest... I'm a little envious of Fatch... "

" Fatch? "

Wolfie and Loreli said softly, turning and eyeing the vampire prince.

" You probably don't remember sis, as you were only 3 at the time, but mom was actually... um... expecting... "

Loreli felt her heart go numb upon hearing this, looking at Jake as if he were crazy.

" Mom was... pregnant...? "

Jake nodded sadly, scrubbing his eyes.

" It... it was going to be another girl... Fatch is lucky... he got his baby twins back, but... "

" Why didn't you ever tell me...? "

" I... I thought it might be easier on you... "

Loreli reached across the table and placed a hand on Jake's arm, trying to calm him down. Wolfie couldn't help but feel bad for bringing up such a delicate subject, and he slowly got up and hugged the older werewolf prince, surprised when he hugged back.

The werewolf was much stronger than he seemed. Maybe he would hang out with the prince a bit more in the future...

* * *

**I thought it was time I further explained Jake a bit. I realized he was kinda floating there, so I'm not sure if you guys would like this. Anyway, goodnight! **


	14. Sibling 3: Gold

**Stressful day of working on my youtube video... but I finally got it posted, and I am very proud of it. It is also the reason I am so late posting today... sorry. But I am hoping you all like this, and the video if you see it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Merek snapped awake upon hearing a shrill scream coming from somewhere amongst the clouds. Immediately he raised his body from the fluffy ground and began rushing off to find the source of the sound. There were only a select few things that Merek knew of that could make that sound. A native space angel, one of his rivals, Salem, an occasional screech of heavens gates, and, in moments of pure panic and concern, Flash himself.

Thats why he was so frantic right now. If it was Flash, he was afraid the angel had hurt himself. The universe needed Flash to recover, and that couldn't happen if the angel was forcing himself to work. Maybe he got a migraine or twisted his ankle or even broke his wing with Flash, anything was possible. That angel never relaxed or rested, especially when injured and he knew he couldn't work.

Racing up to the powerful creator angel's throne, he found the angel curled up at the base of the throne, face buried in his arms, looking absolutely miserable. Ready to have a break down at any moment. Merek didn't know what to think of this, and simply rushed over, forcing the ancient angel to lean up and look at him.

" Sir, what's wrong?! "

Flash's narrowed sadly before he completely broke down and cried into the others chest.

" It's horrible! "

He yelped, trying to calm down.

" Gold just called me! Silver and Bronze have been kidnapped! "

Merek couldn't help but let his ears shoot up upon hearing this. How could this have happened?! Bronze was the teensiest bit expected, but Silver too?! Holy fudge, this was serious! And especially since Silver and Bronze were Flash's CHILDREN! No wonder the angel was so upset!

Suddenly Flash stirred and tried to rise. It took him a second, but he finally got to his feet and started walking forward. Merek didn't even NEED to ask what the angel was doing, because he already knew. Immediately Merek caught the angel as he stumbled, forcing him to sit down on his throne.

" Oh no you don't sir! "

Merek reprimanded, scowling softly at the stubborn angel.

" There's no way you can go fight right now! You're still healing from being possessed, and tossed around by Fatch! "

" But Merek they're my CHILDREN! "

Flash hissed, trying to push passed Merek's firm hands.

" They need my help! "

" Sir, I can't let you do that. "

Merek said softly, glaring the other down.

" You're going to have to believe that Gold can save them. You know how vicious he can get when his brothers are in danger. You must have faith in your son. "

* * *

Gold huffed as his wings flapped violently through the rain. It was late, obviously raining, and the water was making it harder for him to fly. But nothing was gonna stop him from saving his brothers.

He also knew that he couldn't save them by himself. He needed help. But to do this, he had to go to scare school. He didn't even care if any human or creature found him using his angel wings. All he cared about was reaching Scare School, and getting help.

Soon the boy reached the ghostly trio's manor, literally crashing into the door and landing in the middle of the foyer. The three ghostly brothers were there, actually, and looking at him as if he were crazy.

" What do you think you're doing here?! "

Stretch yelled at him, Gold not paying him any heed. He was searching for the coocoo clock.

" You need to get out of here! "

" Buzz off gramps! "

Gold hissed, his rainbow tail bristling greatly.

" It's an emergency! Stay out of my way! "

Quickly the rainbow boy pulled the chain on the coocoo clock and jumped into the dimension tube, leaving the ghosts confused.

Soon he landed in the nightwatcher's hut, feeling as though his head was spinning. But he would NOT allow this to stop him. Immediately he sprinted out of the hut, not caring if he woke the sleeping lantern ghost. (don't know what he is for sure). Taking a sharp u-turn after he reached the end of the bridge, the boy ran up to the school, bursting through the doors.

It seemed as the entire SCHOOL was in the lobby right now. Even the headmasters. In fact, said creature was actually the first one to approach him.

" What are you doing here, FLESHIE? "

Dash said, glaring at the rainbow man. And, needless to say, Gold was less than amused.

" Are you blind?! "

He hissed, crossing his arms. He had to fight with all he had to keep his eyes from turning blue. He did, however, allowed them to turn a sickly psychic green.

" I have animal ears, wings and a TAIL! You need some SERIOUS help if you think I'm a human! "

He tried not to, but Fatch couldn't help but laugh a little at the others tone. He shook it off quickly and approached the boy, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and mild irritation.

" So you're an angel... "

_' Crap... '_ Gold mentally moaned. _' I forgot I told him I was a creature. '_

" Yep. "

" You lied to me. "

" Look, if I told you I was an angel right away, you would've run off. "

Fatch narrowed his eyes a bit, looking confused.

" I thought angels couldn't lie. "

" Well... I guess I'm just that DARN awesome then. "

The lobby exploded in laughter, getting a light smile outta Gold. Even in grave situations the boy could get a lot of people laughing.

" A-anyway, I was hoping you and Thatch could help me with something. "

" Eh?! "

Thatch yelped from the back of the room, almost making Gold laugh. Stretching his long tail to an unimaginable length, he wrapped it around the young vessel child, lifted him high above the group and bringing him up front. Soon his tail returned to normal, but everyone was still staring at it in case it stretched again.

" Wh-what do you want from me...? "

Thatch said shakily, as he never DID like angels. Especially since he now knew one was living inside him.

" I want you and Fatch to help me with something. "

Gold explained, surprised that Fatch didn't say anything.

" You see... Septimus has kidnapped my little brothers and, even though I have the advantage in the angelic sense, I don't think I can save them myself. "

" But how could I be of help? "

Thatch whined, throwing his arms out to the side.

" I'm not strong. And I can't use Jose's power, nor do I want to! "

" No, I know Thatch. "

Gold said softly, sympathetically. He knew how to deal with these situations. He DID have two younger brothers.

" But that's not why I need you. I need you because you're sneaky. I need you to free Silver and Bronze while Fatch and I are fighting. That, and I think Fatch and I can take Septimus. Please... will you help me...? "

As much as Thatch wanted to say no, he knew this angel had helped him before. This was the least he could do. Slowly he nodded. Fatch smiled at this and stepped up as well.

" I guess I'll help too. "

He said with a smirk on his face.

" Can't let you do this alone Thatch. "

" Yes! "

Gold said happily, jumping up and down for a few seconds.

" Oh thank you so much! Come on! I'll take us there! "

* * *

**Sorry I'm so late. I was working on the video all day... but I like this chapter, so I hope you do too. Goodnight!**


	15. Breaking out

**I'm not sure what I'm doing. ^_^" Enjoy though!**

* * *

" GAH! "

Septimus yelped, trying to avoid the knife that had been flung at his head.

" Stop it you BRAT! "

Turning to the thrower, Silver, he found the child's eyes glowing a deadly red shade. Said humanoid was truthfully frightening him. Never in his life had he expected this child to be this powerful and seemingly demonic.

" Where the hell are you getting those anyway?! "

Silver didn't answer he merely grinned and mentally tossed another one at him. The only reason he wasn't using his hands to strangle/stab this demon was because he was currently behind electric bars. He couldn't get out and do it physically. The only reason he even had knives was because he often kept pocket knives hidden in his boots. He was a target for demons on a daily basis, so he HAD to come prepared.

" E-excuse me, sir! "

Silver found that he had to stop for a moment and looked passed the demon to find a black haired demon. Obviously a psychic. And a powerful one at that.

" What is it Aries?! "

Septimus yelped, looking worried to no end.

" Gold's here! And he brought Fatch! "

" Crap! "

Septimus growl, grabbing the sides of his head in frustration. In a swift burst of speed, the demon rushed off in a puff of fire and smoke. Silver merely smirked as he left and turned to Bronze, finding the boy sitting in the corner of the cell, visibly shaking. A soft, concerned frown spread across the older's pale features and he slowly walked over to his brother, carefully sitting beside him. It wasn't long before Bronze gave him his attention.

" How are you holding up Bronze? "

" Um... well... ok, I guess... "

Bronze muttered, bringing his knees close.

" I, um, don't really like being this close to that demon though... "

Silver's frown deepened, and he wrapped his arm around the other, one hand on his upper arm.

" You're scared then... "

Bronze's left eye narrowed sadly before he looked down, his long golden hair soon hiding his emerald eye. Slowly he nodded, hugging his knees even closer.

" I'm... I'm trying not to be, but... "

Carefully Silver lifted the child's chin up so he would look at him, smiling softly.

" It's alright. I understand. Actually... "

Silver stood up and walked over to the electric fence. Rubbing his chin slightly, he smiled widely and turned back to Bronze, who was standing up now.

" I think I may have an idea on how to get us out of here. "

Seeing as how Bronze DID struggle with reading lips when someone was talking too fast, which Silver tended to do when excited, the white haired humanoid brought his hands forward and began to sign the plan to him. ASL. The only sure fire way Silver and Gold could communicate with their brother.

Basically, Silver was signing this. _"If you use one of your force fields, you might be able to get through the bars". _Each sibling had three mental powers, each having one similar ability of psychokinesis. Bronze could turn invisible and produce force fields. Silver could read minds and teleport. Gold could see the future through his sleep, and read ones heart. Or in other words, read their emotions. Also, add on to that one, he could tell when one was lying.

Bronze smiled a bit at what Silver spelled out and walked over to the electric current. He stopped a bit in front of it, taking a deep breath before exhaling, focusing to the best of his ability. Slowly a silver colored bubble of energy, and equally as slowly, the child began to walk through the barrier. However, the electricity reflected off the force field and zapped Silver full force.

The child smiled as he made it through the bars, slowly releasing the hold he had on the force field. Turning with a happy smile on his face, as that was the longest time he'd EVER managed to hold that mental energy bubble, he soon found Silver covered in ash, his neon eyes wide in shock. Bronze quickly covered his mouth in shock, his one visible eye widening.

" I-I'm so sorry Silver! I-it was an accident! "

Silver smiled a bit before shaking the ash off of himself.

" Aw, no worries bro. "

He said happily.

" But if you REALLY wanna make it up to me, you could turn off the electricity. "

" O-oh! Right! "

Immediately Bronze rushed over to the control panel and turned of the current. Silver smiled and stepped out of the cell.

" Nice job bro. "

He complemented, motioning for Bronze to follow him.

" Now come on. We should go meet up with Gold. "

* * *

**I think I'll end it here. Goodnight! **


	16. Fight for freedom

**I'm almost done with this story, I think. Enjoy my... ATTEMPT to give you an action packed chapter! X3**

* * *

Gold hissed slightly as fire connected with his wings, trying his darn hardest to shrug it off. Slowly he knelt down, patting the flames from his feathers, watching as Fatch attempted to punch the demon in the face. This little brawl had been going on for at least half an hour now, with no hopes of ending anytime soon. Gold just prayed Thatch could find his brothers soon. Unharmed.

Gold pounced back up to his feet and jumped onto the fire demon's shoulders, pulling violently against the demon's ears. Septimus yelped, back and wings arching greatly. Soon he found Fatch racing towards them, slashing the demon's torso. Immediately Septimus hunched over, actually managing to flip the rainbow angel off his back. Gold flopped onto his stomach, hissing slightly as his chin collided painfully with the ground.

This seemed to aggravate Fatch for some reason, and he soon brought his claws forward like multiple knives and stabbed them straight into the demon's stomach. Septimus writhed in pain before setting himself on fire, sending bolts of a numbing/burning sensation throughout his hand. Immediately the cold vampire pulled his hand away, giving a quick, high-pitched scream, clutching the burning hand with his still good cold one. The pain was absolutely ETCHING through his hand, causing him to hiss horribly.

Gold glared down the demon for what he'd just done, and flew upwards a bit and double kicked the demon, sending the red head to the ground. Gold couldn't help but smile at what he just did. He had always hated the fire demon, and winning in a battle like this was just so satisfying out the angel. This pleasure was very anti-angel like and semi morbid, but he didn't care. This demon had to pay for torturing him, his dad, and his younger brothers.

Turning, he began to eye the vampires burnt hand, frowning a little at the intensity of the burn. Slowly, carefully, he grabbed the afflicted hand, to which Fatch hissed horribly at. But it was also to be expected. A burn on a naturally cold hand was BOUND to be unbearable. Forcing all of his energy into the his hand, Gold's hand began to glow a bright neon green glow. And almost immediately the vampire began to feel instant pain relief in his hand.

Fatch looked at his now healed hand, truly awestruck at what Gold had done. He assumed angels didn't heal without some form of compensation. Why did Gold do it without some form of payment?

Right as they returned their attention to Septimus, they were just in time to see a knife get flung into the demon's head. Gold could feel his eyes go wide before he smiled smugly, realizing who had done that. It was no other than his younger brother Silver.

Looking behind himself, Septimus looked like he was truly panicking when he saw Silver and Bronze standing there and out of their cell, with Thatch not far behind them. And both psychic children looked pissed.

Slowly, shakily, the demon ripped the knife free from his head, thanking the angel death that it wasn't a demon knife or an angel blade. It would've killed him if it was either of the two. He still didn't understand why angel blades hurt him though.

" Y-you! "

He hissed shakily, trying not to let the pain get to him. It was hard to do though. The blade had been thrown swiftly and harshly.

" How did you get out of your cell?! "

Silver smirked and pointed at Bronze.

" Electric bars are useless when you have someone who can produce force fields. "

Septimus growled at this, realizing he was pretty much screwed. There were three powerful children of Flash here in Nerezza, and an unstoppable vampire prince as well. All four were pure of heart and next to near to impossible to defeat. The only one he had a CHANCE to stop and defeat was Thatch._ ' Wait a minute... ' _Septimus thought with a smirk. _' That's right... Thatch is powerless compared to me. I could easily be rid of him... ' _Glaring, his eyes flashing red, he ducked and weaves between the two psychics and tackled Thatch, one arm locking him to his torso and the other had his claws gingerly pressed against his throat.

" One step closer, "

The demon hissed.

" And it's game over for this stupid little vampire. "

Thatch whimpered a bit, squirming with all his might. But of course, Septimus was a thousand times more powerful than he was. It was no use. There was no way he could break away on his own.

Slowly, quite begrudgingly, the four powerful beings lowered their defenses, no one DARING to step forward and take the risk of Thatch getting killed. _' No guys...! ' _Thatch mentally whimpered._ ' Don't just give up! ' _He knew they were just trying to keep him safe, but this just wasn't right! Backing down when they could EASILY put a stop to the demon was frightening and shameful! He couldn't let them just up and take that! It wasn't fair! In a sudden burst of determination, Thatch swung his leg around and kicked the demon in the nuts.

Naturally, Septimus yelped and dropped the child, to which Thatch seized the opportunity to rush over to the others, who each had a HILARIOUS expression on their face. Silver looked like he was trying his best not to laugh, Bronze looked surprised beyond belief, Gold was laughing his tail off, and Fatch almost seemed impressed.

" Crotch shot! "

Gold laughed, bent over and holding his waist-he was laughing so hard. Thatch blushed a bit at how everyone was reacting before turning to Septimus, who was now bent over on the floor, his head hung low in obvious pain. He was even shaking a little. Thatch almost felt a little bad for what he did, but soon shrugged it off as this WAS a villain. Someone who would probably have NO problem doing the exact same thing.

" Y-you... "

Septimus wheezed, actually sounding winded.

" Little... douche... "

Everyone (with the obvious exception of Septimus) began laughing heartily at this, Gold seemingly having a hard time breathing he was laughing so hard.

" L-let's get out of here you guys. "

The angel laughed, wrapping his tail around everyone.

" Silver? Would you do the honor of teleporting us? "

Silver smirked with an obviously sarcastic expression, his body beginning to glow neon blue.

" With pleasure. "

With the snap of his fingers, Silver focused, and teleported everyone away, leaving Septimus sitting there on the floor.

" Fl-Flash... "

He whined, his voice getting higher as he said this last part.

" Flash d*** it... "

* * *

**I was trying to be mature when I typed Thatch kicking Septimus... there... but I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry, but it was to funny NOT to include. XD **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	17. Wrapping up

**I think this will be the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!**

* * *

The group of five looked at each other, smiling briefly before entering the school. They had just managed to get here after winding up in Deedstown, as Silver could only teleport a certain distance, and were all getting ready to head inside. Gold, Silver and Bronze just to make sure Fatch and Thatch made it back without Septimus deciding to be a douche and randomly spring an attack on them. Besides, Gold owed them a big thank you. Even if Thatch hadn't actually freed Silver and Bronze, the two had been willing to help him. And that was a huge deal to the angel. His brothers meant everything to him.

Turning to Thatch, Gold soon found himself struggling not to laugh again as he remembered that little "cheap shot" the kid had given Septimus. Seriously, it was funny! He hadn't expected the kid to do that! And somehow it WORKED!

Finally Gold stopped laughing long enough to open the Scare School doors, happy to find that Casper, Mantha, Ra, and Thatch's gang were there, seemingly waiting for the two vampires to return. They were a bit surprised to find Flash's children there, but they soon shrugged it off, as they really wanted to see Fatch and Thatch. The group raced up to them, and the vampires clung together, as neither liked a crowd.

" Are you two ok?! "

Casper asked swiftly, getting mere stutters from Fatch.

" Did you two out power Septimus?! "

Mosshead asked, and Thatch attempted to respond when DummyGirl cut in.

" How did you free Silver and Bronze?! "

" HEY! "

Silver called out, causing everyone to jump and turn in his direction. The white haired psychic didn't look mad, no, he was actually smiling widely at how everyone was acting.

" Give them some space. "

The children laughed a bit, spreading out and forming a small semi circle around the vampires and older children. Well, and Bronze, who was their age of 12. Fatch and Thatch shifted a bit uncomfortably at the attention before sitting down, as they were both a bit tired/stressed.

" So Thatch. "

Casper started first.

" How did you save Silver and Bronze? "

" Oh, uh, I didn't. "

Thatch started to explain.

" By the time I got there, they had already found a way to escape. "

" Oh? How did they do that? "

Mantha inquired, turning to the for mentioned psychics. Silver smiled widely and placed a hand on Bronze's shoulder.

" Well, my brother here can produce force fields. Capable of protecting him from electric bars. "

Bronze blushed brightly, looking down in embarrassment.

" I-it was no big deal... "

Mantha smiled, Bronze for some reason reminding her of Casper. Maybe even Thatch to an extent.

" Hey Fatch dude. "

Slither said softly, sliding forward a bit and easily getting the prince's attention.

" Did you, like, win in the fight against that demon dude? "

Fatch smirked playfully, crossing his arms and crossing one leg over the other.

" Naturally. "

The children laughed a bit, and Ra soon began to try to think of a question. Any really. He kind of wanted to learn more about the psychics. But he was kind of afraid to ask. Again, this was the first time he's ever seen them. Turning, he saw Bronze staring at him before looking away when he saw the mummy looking back at him.

" S-sorry... "

Bronze apologized, folding his hands behind his back.

" Mummies are my favorite type of creatures... "

" Really?! "

Ra cheered, genuinely surprised. Mummies were, typically, not very popular creatures. It was sad but true. And now, a child of Flash himself, claimed that mummies were his favorite kind of creature.

" What are your favorite kind of creatures then? "

He heard Casper ask Gold and Silver, to which the two hesitated at, as they had the feeling it may offend the other creatures.

" W-well... "

Gold began, his tail wagging a bit nervously.

" I-I like ghosts. "

" I like vampires. "

Fatch seemed pleased with Silvers answer, almost glowing with happiness.

" One last question. "

DummyGirl said softly, easily gaining the vampires attention.

" Did you get hurt by Septimus at all Thatch? "

Suddenly Gold perked up grinning in a massive attempt not to laugh.

" Nope! Septimus tried too! But as he had Thatch pinned down, Thatch got away by kicking him in the balls! "

Immediately the room erupted in laughter, Thatch blushing modestly. Fatch saw this and playfully slugged his shoulder.

" Aw come on Thatch. "

The prince teased.

" You gotta admit, that was pretty awesome. "

" Well... I still feel kinda bad. It wasn't very, eh, angel like. "

This caught Fatch's attention easily, and he instantly grabbed the child's chin and forced him to look at him.

" Look. I know you've got an angel inside of you, but you are not an angel yourself. You are a brave vampire. Don't worry about that sealed angel. Even if you're a vessel, you are still Thatch. And Thatch is awesome. "

Thatch blushed violently before hugging the older, truly touched by his words.

Silver, and Bronze saw this little display, and Bronze looked his brother in the eyes, pulling him away from the group a bit.

" What's wrong Bronze? "

" Maybe WE should offer to be the vessels instead of Thatch, Richard and Zeke. "

Bronze explained.

" We have the qualities, and it would be be better on them. "

" Bronze, we've been over this. "

Silver said softly.

" Dad knows what he's doing. If he thinks its better for them to be the vessels, then we shouldn't interfere. He must have a plan. "

Bronze sighed and looked back at the grey skinned creature. He knew Silver was right, and he didn't doubt his dad, but he just couldn't help but feel sorry for the creature. He knew how hard all this must really be for him. Although, he was thoroughly impressed by how well he seemed to be handling it.

" I guess you're right Silver... "

Bronze mumbled, frowning a bit. Although, it soon turned to a smile as Fatch somehow got Thatch to laugh.

" I guess you're right... "

* * *

**End of story! I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I didn't get too random or anything. X3**


End file.
